


The Lessons of Foolish Fifteen

by lumosJ117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosJ117/pseuds/lumosJ117
Summary: With Albus Potter as one of her best friends, Alexandra Nott's time at Hogwarts has been full of the shenanigans of the Potter-Weasley clan. For the most part, she tries to stay out of it, preferring quiet to the obnoxious; but the summer before her fifth year was when she really got to know Albus's older brother--a period of time she would rather not think about. Now in her sixth year, Alexandra feels she's moved on from the mistakes she made when she was fifteen. But when new threats from mysterious dark wizards force her to acknowledge James, again, will she find out she's not moved on as well as she's thought?





	1. Chapter 1

         The first empty compartment they found they claimed as theirs. For the sixth year in a row, Alexandra Nott and Scorpius Malfoy were on the train before their other best friend, Albus Potter.

         During the first week of first year, the three Slytherins became thick as thieves. Albus had been skeptical and even a little afraid--no wonder the stupid Hat hadn't put him in Gryffindor--upon being sorted into the house of snakes.

         Scorpius had given him one look from across the table before sharing a look with Alex, whom Potter was seated next to, saying, "Albus Potter, I'm warning you once and only once: if you don't move now, my dear cousin is going to befriend you, and she will both annoy you and love you for the rest of your life." Scorpius flashed a smile, knowing he was right despite Alex's protests about being annoying.

         Tucking that warning away, Albus hadn't moved. He'd sat down at the table with shaking hands and a longing to be with the rest of his lion-hearted family, but Scorpius and Alex made him want to stay. For the first time since stepping foot on Hogwarts ground, Albus felt a rush of courage. Hadn't his dad said it would be fine if he was sorted into Slytherin? Albus had doubted his dad, but, at that moment, the doubt was fading. He could be in Slytherin, and he could still be a great and noble wizard.

         Alex, sitting beside him, saw the nerves melt from Albus's expression, and she relaxed. All her life, she'd been with her cousin, and she knew they'd stick together within a Hogwarts house. And she wanted it that way. Scorpius was her best friend. They'd make sure they had the best time at Hogwarts.

         But it was nice knowing they wouldn't be alone. That was a fear of Alex's; she knew because of her association with Pureblood families who had been loyal to the wrong side of the war she might be rejected, on some level. All these years later and people were still incredibly sensitive, at times. It didn't help that she and her family were especially tied to the Malfoys. Grandfather Nott and Scorpius's grandfather were still paying off sentences in Azkaban, and Uncle Draco, a mostly well-respected Potions Master with his own Potions Laboratory, was still fighting against unwarranted prejudice, unable to fully escape the poor, frightened choices of his youth despite showing his change of character. Scorpius--who probably should have been sorted into Gryffindor, Alex thought--flinched and cringed but ignored strangers in Diagon Alley when they made nasty comments about being the son of a Death Eater, as bold and strong as any eleven year old could be.

         But, with Albus Potter's sorting breaking the code of precedence and him sitting right next to her, Scorpius and Alex wouldn't be alone.

         As first year turned into second then into third and so on, Alex found befriending a Potter meant you couldn't ever be alone, really (what Albus found was that Scorpius was right in his warning about his sometimes annoying yet always affectionate cousin).

         Between the Potters and the Weasleys, there was always someone around, if you wanted company or even if you didn't. Alex, when she wasn't with the boys, kept mostly to herself. As an only child, she hadn't grown up surrounded by the noise and chaos of a full house. She was used to being around quiet homes;  _refined_ is what Scorpius's grandmother called it. So, being at Hogwarts, in general, was loud and overwhelming, more often than not. Being around the Potter-Weasley clan was even more so. Unless you happened to get one of them alone. Alex learned that when she made her first real gal pal out of Albus's cousin, Rose.

         Everyone knew Rose was following in her mother's footprints--far more brilliant and driven than the average witch or wizard--but what most people didn't realize was that Rose used her intelligence to aid her cousins in their pranks. Alex didn't understand how one, extended family could have so much pranking genius and potential. Because it wasn't just Rose who was brilliant. They  _all_ were sharp, clever.

        But Rose quickly became Alex's closest gal pal because they studied together, because Rose's first priority remained her academic career. So, it was more likely that Rose would escape the chaos.

        The two girls studied together often, Scorpius and Albus being there, too. They'd hang out in the library because that was the one place pranks were unofficially off-limits. No one wanted to face the wrath of the ancient Madam Pince. Despite knowing that, Alex studied less well when Albus's brother, James, made appearances at study sessions.

         James would show up every once in a while, pull out a chair, plop down, and get to work. But Alex would look, discreetly, around them, wondering if something would go wrong or get messy. She was not about to be thrown out of the library because she was associated with James Potter.

         If everyone knew Rose was following after her mother, everyone knew James was trying to live up to the reputations of his namesakes. And he did a good job of it. Detentions all the time, unparalleled Quidditch skills, messy hair that managed to be cute instead of sloppy, and more confidence than one boy needed. It wasn't until after the summer before fifth year that Alex wished she and James could have left each other alone.

         And, when she took her seat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express right by the window across from Scorpius, she saw him. He was down on the platform with his family, trying to dodge his mother, who was attempting to fix his hair. Alex looked down at her lap, hands folded together. It's the stupid choices, the things she thought were good and worthwhile when she was fifteen, that make her wish she and James could have let things be.


	2. Chapter 2

         "So, are you going to tell us about your holiday in America?" Scorpius asked. "Because all I received, over the course of  _three_ weeks, was  _one_ owl. And all it had was a bloody postcard. You can fit, like, four words on one of those things."

         Alex smirked at her cousin. "I got a whole whopping  _two_ postcards."

         "Wow, Al, playing favorites?"

         Albus, after being hugged multiple times by his mother, found his friends on the train. He wasn't even given time to tuck his trunk away and get settled before they teamed up on him. "You two are insufferable," he said.

         " _You're_ the one who hardly wrote to us," Alex retorted, a smile on her lips.

         It's, somehow, the routine for Albus to sit next to her, so he threw himself down on the seat beside her. "I confess to being lazy in keeping you two up-to-date, but only because I was so tired. Like, the entire time."

         Scorpius chuckled. "America too busy for you?"

         "Well, all Lily wanted to do was shop and mum was constantly at the NYC Quidditch Compound and dad was at meeting after meeting after meeting. Apparently, there's some serious dark wizard threats he and a team of aurors are trying to figure out. So, it wasn't really a holiday. I just wanted to see the Grand Canyon, but I spent more time with James being mum's examples in the different Quidditch plays she was showing the American team. Honestly, mum's a middle-aged woman, and she has more energy than I do."

         Alex patted his arm. "That's because you're an eighty-year-old woman at heart."

         "Ha, ha," Albus said, rolling his eyes. "I'll tell you something, though. The Americans don't stand a chance against the Canons this year."

         "Oh? You really think so?" Alex sat up straighter, interested.

         "No," Scorpius groaned. "We're not analyzing the standings in the League, again."

         "Scor," said Alex, "you actually play the game. Why do you always think it's so painful to talk about it?" If she liked flying, Alex might have tried out for the Slytherin team. As it was, brooms, she believed, were of the devil. Flying classes all first years had to take had been miserable. Only once had flying ever felt like freedom.

         "Analyzing a team I don't play for or get paid for isn't going to help me play better."

         Albus scoffed. "You are unbearably practical. But fine. Wanna play a game of Exploding Snap?"

         Four games of Snap later, Alex stood, stretched, and asked, "What do you guys want from the trolley?"

         "Nothing for me."

         The cousins stared incredulously at their friend. Alex felt his forehead with the back of her hand, and he swatted her away. "Are you feeling well?" she asked.

         "Yeah," Scorpius sat back, "are you okay, Mr. Sweet Tooth?"

         "Guys, this is my last year to beat the Gryffindor team and rub it in James's face. And he's captain now, so I need to take every element of training seriously. I can't be putting junk in my body. So, no more sugar."

         Scorpius arched a brow. "One pumpkin pasty isn't going to hurt you."

         "Every little thing counts." Running a hand through his hair, Albus sighed. "It's awful; I definitely agree with that. I'm only on day two of being sugar-free, and I hate it. I've never craved chocolate so much before in my life. But I'm going to be as prepared as I can be for the coming season."

         A moment passed where Scorpius pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, considering something. Then he asked, "Are you expecting everyone on the team to be this disciplined?"

         "We should be. I was actually thinking about discussing this idea with Zabini. Did you hear he's captain?"

         "Yes, I heard."

         "So, he would be the one to get everyone on board."

         "Al, I don't want to give up sugar."

         "But, Scor, we have to win."

         "It's going to take more than eliminating sugar from our diets."

         Alex shook her head and left the compartment, leaving her friends to figure out if a sugar-free team could beat the Gryffindors. At the far end of the train, she could see the trolley and its matron; she was chatting with a group of young students. No one else was about or walking around. Alex made her way quietly to the trolley.

         The lovely trolley lady was still immersed in her conversation with the other students, so Alex took a moment to survey her options. Her cousin hadn't said if he wanted anything, but he might like something, despite Albus being so intense about the sugar. But Scorpius was a wild card when it came to food, especially candy. Sometimes he liked Berties Beans, but sometimes he wanted a licorice rope or cauldron cake.

         "What can I get you, dear?" The trolley lady turned a sweet smile to Alex.

         Just as she opened her mouth to speak, a voice rose from behind her. "She'll take a chocolate frog and some peppermint toads. And here--I've got it. Oh, and I'll have a chocolate frog myself, thanks."

         Alex watched as the trolley lady's smile was redirected and the younger students still nearby stared in adoration at James Potter. He stood behind her, not coming beside her, and stretched an arm around, handing over the money for the sweets. For a brief moment, there was contact as his arm slid against hers. Alex's cheeks flushed in anger.

         "Thank you, James," she ground out. It's true that she might not like the boy, but she was raised to know her manners. She took her candy and turned to go, brushing past him.

         "Is that all I get, Alexandra?" James asked, closer behind her than she would have liked. "No inquiring as to how my holiday was? How I'm looking particularly dashing? How--"

         Whirling so quickly she could tell she took him by surprise, Alex said, "No, James. There's no question I want to ask you."

         One of his brows went up, and he stood a little closer. "Nothing, huh?"

         No, not nothing, but Alex knew better than to tell him that, knew the spark in his blue eyes meant he was ready to mock her. But she did want to ask him something. She wanted to ask him why he had to go and end up being a jerk, to ask him where all his sweetness went. She would like to ask him what he had been thinking, if he had been. To ask him if he knew how much he hurt her. But those were not things to bring up. Especially not there where anyone could hear them.

         But, right then, she didn't have any more words for him, at all. So, she just shook her head and walked back to her compartment.

 

* * *

 

         Albus knew something had happened between one of his best friends and his big brother, but he didn't know what. He wanted to know, but he figured that, since neither of them had said anything about it to him, he didn't need to. And it wasn't like they were close or anything before their falling out or whatever. Sometimes they talked to each other, when the entire gang was together or when James happened to crash a study session. And, Albus supposed, there  _was_ that time last summer when his family had to go undercover because his dad was getting threatened and stalked by a dark wizard. To get away, they'd gone to the shore, to a lovely little house that happened to be within walking distance of the Nott's beach cottage. Albus had loved that for obvious reasons. Not only was Alex around most of the time, but Scorpius was, too.

        It was during that summer Albus noticed his brother taking an interest in, even openly flirting with, Alex. He wished he could remember exactly what her responses were, but he couldn't, really. So, maybe it was that James had been rejected by Alex. James sometimes still flirted with Alex--whom, Albus certainly noticed, actively and sometimes coldly shut him down--but James was more likely to torment her. At least, judging from Alex's chilly displeasure, Albus guessed it was tormenting.

        All this said, when Alex returned from her run to the trolley with an annoyed expression, Albus knew exactly who she'd run into. He even stopped his lecture on being sugar-free, which Scorpius looked relieved about, to ask, "You saw James out there, didn't you?"

         "Yes," Alex sniffed, taking her place beside him, again. "But it's unimportant." She began peeling the wrapper of her chocolate frog.

         Only because that answer satisfied Albus did he turn back to his other friend to resume his lecture, and that's when he saw Scorpius watching his cousin carefully, like he was trying to figure out if she was actually okay. Like he knew something more about the situation between Alex and James than he was letting on.

         Albus glanced back at Alex. What  _had_ happened?

         "Oh, look," she said, keeping a hand over the frog so it wouldn't hop away and holding up the card she'd just picked out of the package. "It's Professor Longbottom. I really respect that man. I'll vote for him as the next Headmaster."

         Taking the card from her, Albus said, "I don't think that's how it works, Alex." He stared at the picture of a man he'd grown up hearing the stories of and seeing on a regular basis at dinner parties and charity banquets. A war hero. A fantastic Herbology professor. Also the father of the girl Albus happened to have a crush on. He handed the card back to his friend and noticed she tucked it away into her bag with the money she'd taken to the trolley. "Did you rob the candy lady?" he asked, chuckling a little.

         "No." She rolled her eyes. "James paid."

         Albus nodded, intrigued, but Scorpius didn't move, except for the way his eyes narrowed a bit. Then Scorpius sat forward. "Can we play some more Exploding Snap now?"

         Part of Albus wanted to say no, wanted to have a good heart-to-heart with this young woman who'd been on of his best friends since he was eleven. Another part of him wanted to track down his brother, figuring James would probably be easier to crack than Alex. But he did neither, and he told himself he'd make it one of his goals this year to figure out this mystery.

 


	3. Chapter 3

         "You can't eat that, and you can't eat that, either," Alex said, pointing to one dessert after another. "Oh, can you eat that?"

         "No, Alex." Albus was grumpy and tempted by all the delicious looking food set before him. "I can't eat any of this." Trying his best to fight the cravings and the temptations, he laid his head down on the table.

         "Well, there's some fruit here. That'll be good for our Quidditch star."

         "Hey, I thought  _I_ was the Quidditch star."

         Alex grinned across the table at her cousin. "Be sympathetic to our friend, Scor. He  _must_ be such a star to be putting himself through all this pain just to be the best."

         "Ah, yes, you must be right, dear cousin." Free to eat whatever he pleased despite listening to Albus's lecture on the sugar-free diet, Scorpius bit into a treacle tart.

         "Why do you two mock me so much?"

         "I'm not sure I would call it mocking..."

         "Alex, what else would you call it?"

         She didn't have a chance to respond because Enzio Zabini stepped up to them. "Malfoy, Nott," he greeted, smooth as always. "What's up with Potter?"

         At the Slytherin captain's voice, Albus sat up in a hurry. "Oh, Zabini, it's good to see you. I have to talk to you about something."

         "Great, my summer was great, thanks for asking. How was yours?"

         The cousins chuckled at Enzio, but Albus ignored them. "I'm glad your holiday was good. Mine was fine. Can I talk with you now? It's an idea I have for the team." Already, Albus was rising from the bench. "Are you heading back to the dorm now?"

         "I was, yeah. I suppose this'll be good for me, too. I want to pick your brain about the Quidditch clinics your mum ran with the Americans."

         The two boys walked away, Albus saying, "I'll see you two in the common room," over his shoulder. When they were gone, Scorpius faced his cousin. "Are you feeling good about this year, Alex?"

         "Yeah," she nodded, "I really think I am. What about you?"

         "I am, too, but I really hope Albus lets this whole diet idea go." Alex watched Scorpius select another tart. Before he took a bite, he asked, "Will this be the year you let me teach you a thing or two about really flying?"

         "Ha, not likely. You've been asking me that every year since those awful lessons first year, and my answer has yet to change. And it's still not changing. I don't--Scor, what's that look about? What are you looking at?"

         Scorpius, who had been enjoying his second round of dessert, had narrowed his eyes and scowled at something beyond Alex. For the sake of not drawing attention, she didn't spin around to see what was going on, though she wanted to. Then Scorpius said, voice low, "I swear to Merlin, if James Potter looks in our direction one more time, I'm going to walk over to that foolish Gryffindor and tell him he is cowardly and dishonorable and--"

         "Scor." Alex reached out a hand on the table top. "Scor, it's not worth it."

         A fire burned in Scorpius's eyes, and he fixed his gaze right on her. "Alex, you are the closest thing I will ever get to a sister, and I've loved you as such. Or tried to. But I've failed you in the fact that I have not defended you as such. I've not kicked that boy's arse. I've not even had aggressive words with him, threatening him or what not about your honor. I could have and I should have and maybe things would have been different for the two of you. But I didn't, so I will do what I can now that I'm more aware."

         Alex had only ever adored her cousin, and nothing over the years had changed that. To hear him shoulder some of the blame for what happened between her and James made her love him even more, though she knew he didn't need to take any of the blame. "Scorpius, you really don't need to think anything that happened is your fault. I made my choices. James made his. I might regret and not fully understand, but you can't feel shame about this."

         He didn't say anything, just nodded and continued eating his tart. When he tensed, Alex knew it was because he must have seen James look their way, again, but, still, he didn't say anything.

         "You think he might have us labeled as the next victims of his latest prank?" Alex asked, slightly joking but kind of serious.

         "As much as James antagonizes you, cousin, I actually don't think he's ever thought of you as a target for a prank. I've never been able to figure that out."

         "What, you think I have a get out of jail free card?" The idea struck Alex as odd. She wasn't sure what it implied about her connection to James.

         "I know you do."

         "Well, all the same," she said, "let's head to the common room before something explodes."

         On their way out, Alex glanced behind them. She hated to find that, when she looked at the table full of Gryffindors, James was already staring right back.

 

* * *

 

         In the morning, Alex was happy to start classes, even if one of them was Potions. Brewing had never been one of her strengths, but she was always partnered with Rose. No one could do a bad job of anything, if they were working with girl wonder.

         Together, the two girls, once Potions let out, gathered their things to sit outside by the lake. They were done for the day and fully intended to spend the rest of the afternoon catching up. Before heading to the lake, they stopped by Hagrid's hut, and the half-giant had great, big hugs for them and encouragement for the school year.

         "I love Hagrid," Rose said as they walked away. "He's so good to all of us."

         "He really is," Alex agreed.

         They sat on the shore, watching the water and other students who were wandering down. Some peers were simply soaking up the sun while others were in a rock skipping competition.

         "So, tell me what you've been up to these past two weeks." Rose looked expectantly at Alex. "Your family whisks you off to the beach, as usual, and I receive the blandest letters from you."

         "Ouch, Rose," Alex laughed.

         "Well, it's true! You didn't write of anything particularly interesting."

         "That's because nothing particularly interesting happened. It was relaxing. I read some books--actually, some pretty good ones--and spent most of my time drawing. That's it. Did you at least find the drawings I included interesting?"

         She smiled. "I did. But you really should be more inventive with your words."

         "What were you hoping I'd write about? That I'd fallen in love with some boy and that we held hands as we walked by the ocean in the evening and named constellations until they disappeared from the sky in the wake of dawn?"

         "Alex, you closet poet!" Rose exclaimed. "That was lovely! See, that's exactly what I wanted to hear."

         "Wrong summer, Rose," Alex sighed. Then she studied her friend for a long moment. "Or did you actually want me to write in more detail about who I was keeping company with? A certain cousin...?" Mischief stole into her tone, and she smiled at the blushing redhead next to her. "Oh, you were! I knew it! You know, Rose, I could see your crush coming from a mile away."

         "No, Alex, don't say any more about this. You're worse than Hugo. Scorpius and I are just friends."

         "Sure, right now. But you wish you were more."

         "I'm half convinced you're wrong."

         "Only half?"

         "Yes, only half."

         "Why is that?"

         "Because." Rose hugged her knees to her chest and stared out at the lake. "Because I'm still not sure exactly what it is I want."

         Alex reclined fully onto her back and watched the clouds moving overhead. "Do you want me to be your wing-woman? I'll probably be bad at it because Scor reads me too well, but I could try."

         "No, no, let's not resort to that, yet. Let's just see how the school year kicks off. I need to figure myself out before I willingly get your cousin involved."

         "That's incredibly mature of you, Rose."

         "Have I ever been anything but?"

         A memory of a prank that resulted in Roses's cousins, Fred Jr. and Louis, suffering through a day of their steps sounding like fart noises because they'd, in a very minor way, pulled a fast one on Rose crept into Alex's mind. Alex laughed then, remembering just that one example. "Please, Rose. Your family could attest to your silliness more than you know."

         Rose was good-natured enough to laugh, too. But she sobered a little when she said, "Well, with this, I don't want to be silly. Not when it comes to my heart."

         "I think that's wise," Alex said. And she did. She really did, and she wished she'd had that wisdom.


	4. Chapter 4

         Alex liked to think she'd moved on from her mistakes of fifteen, which meant she was mostly unbothered by the existence of James Potter. She didn't seek him out, and she mostly ignored him. But, sometimes, like when the Potter-Weasley gang refused to hear her or Scorpius decline an invitation to hang out with them, she had to bear his presence. They were so good at making a decent, polite refusal seem like a grave insult. Fred, especially, had quite the talent for making her feel bad about not wanting to take part in their fun.

         "What do you mean you want to go to the dungeons?" Fred asked as he tugged her along. Scorpius unwillingly followed, too. They were leaving Transfiguration when Fred had ambushed them. All Alex wanted was to go back to her dorm and nap so she'd be energized for her prefect rounds later in the evening.

         "Fred, I don't want to be sleepy on my rounds tonight. I want to take a nap."

         "What about coffee, Alex? Have you tried the magic of caffeine?"

         "No, I don't want coffee."

         Scorpius cleared his throat. "Actually, if someone's sneaking down to the kitchens for some, I could go for a good cup of joe."

         "See?" Fred smiled. "Your cousin knows what's up."

         Alex glanced at Scorpius. "He's just as unhappy about this as I am. And will you please let go of my robe? You might wrinkle it."

         "You're a  _witch_ , Alex. Don't you know a charm that'll iron your clothes for you? Besides, if I let you go, you might run away. And you haven't spend time with us in  _ages_ \--"

         "It was summer hols, Fred."

         "--so you must come be reunited with all of us. That was supposed to be directed at you, too, Scorpius. Though, I guess, you might only really be interested if I tell you Rose will be there."

         "Um, what?"

         Alex watched in wonder and amusement as his cheeks flushed. "Scor, are you keeping secrets?"

         He shot her a glare. "No, I'm not hiding anything."

         Alex and Fred shared a knowing look, but she just said, "Okay, cousin."

         For the rest of the walk to the Gryffindor common room, Scorpius refused to say anything, and Fred talked nonstop about the wild party he and his house were planning as a back-to-school celebration not this first weekend but the next.

         "Why aren't you throwing it this weekend? Doesn't that make more sense? This is the first week of school, after all," Alex said.

         "Right, but don't you think that's what the teachers are expecting? Don't you think Filch is going to be a little bit more vigilant than ever this weekend, anticipating a whole lot of nonsense after hours? Anyway, you'll be there, right, Alex? Scorpius?"

         "Yeah," Scorpius shrugged, "I'll be there."

         "Alex?"

         "We'll see."

         Fred winked at her. "You're such a tease. All right then, close your ears, you snakes." They'd arrived before the Fat Lady, so the two Slytherins listened and watched as Fred whispered something to the Lady. Then the portrait swung open, and they went in.

         Already, most of the clan was gathered at one side of the common room, lounging on and around a grouping of couches and one of the hearths. Hugo and Louis were near the end of a game of chess; Rose was reading a magazine; and Dominique, Lucy, and James were chatting about something, the former two laughing wildly at something the latter had said.

         "Oi, no laughing without me," Fred said, announcing their presences.

         "About time you show up," Rose said. She didn't look up from her magazine, but Alex noticed a faint flush on her friend's cheeks; the fact that Scorpius had joined the group wasn't lost on the brilliant redhead. Alex sat next to her, noticing the magazine she held was actually an order catalogue from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

         "Well, it seems like we're still waiting on Lily and Albus, so--wait a minute." Fred looked around him. "You just had Transfiguration with Al. Where did he get to?"

         "I think he went to the owlery," Scorpius said, sinking down onto a cushion near the hearth. With an even stare at James, he remarked, "I'm surprised you're here and not chasing after some girl."

         Unfazed, James said, "Don't you know, Malfoy, once you reach my level of prowess, the girls kind of come running to you, instead."

         Alex wasn't the only one who scoffed and shook their head at the bold seventh year. Despite their reactions, they all knew there was truth in his statement. Girls fawned over James. Over-the-top flirted. Said "hi" to him with sickly sweet smiles whenever they saw him around the castle. Screamed his name from the spectator section of the Quidditch stands. It used to slightly bother Alex because, on the off chance James showed up to study with her and her friends, the fan-girls also made their way to the library.

         It bothered her more now because she knew his charming smiles and antics didn't hold any substance. She could put her own broken heart aside because it didn't matter, anymore. She didn't need to be hung up on James Potter nor did she want to be. So, after a frustratingly sad and annoying few months during fifth year, she and her heart moved on. But what still bothered her was how  _un_ bothered he seemed to be about everything. How flippant he was in playing with emotions. How carelessly he held a girl's heart, if he decided he was even going to be a little committed and cradle it in his hands.

         Was it because he knew he was the precious son of war heroes? Of  _the_ Harry Potter? Did that make him feel untouchable? Above the frivolous things of broken hearts?

         But that couldn't be it because Albus wasn't like that. Certainly, he'd flirted with girls, but not like his older brother. Albus knew something about commitment, at least, if dating Shelly Thomas for half of last school year was anything to base that assessment off of. And, Alex knew, he harbored feelings for Alice Longbottom, being entirely respectful and extra chivalrous to her whenever they interacted.

         So, what was James's deal?

         "What do you think, Alex?" Rose nudged her and tilted the catalogue toward her. "Should I order some whiz-bangs or this Compendium Box of Pyrotechtrix?"

         Stifling a yawn, Alex asked, "What'd you get last time?"

         "Are we boring you, Alexandra?" James caught her eye and smirked, having noticed her almost yawn.

         Fred sat down on the remaining cushion beside Alex, throwing an arm around her. "Apparently, she would rather nap than hang out with us." When she started explaining, he waved a hand at her, saying, "Yes, yes, I know. You have rounds later that you want to be rested for. But what you really need is to have some fun. It's just the beginning of the school year; you can't be too serious, yet."

         There was something about Fred that made it impossible for Alex to be upset or even truly annoyed at him. Once she'd mentioned that to Albus, and he'd murmured, "The spirit of a namesake," or something. Whatever it was, it made Alex stop protesting and, instead, settle back against him. Maybe, before Lily and Albus showed up, she could rest her eyes for a quick minute or two.

         Closing her eyes meant two things. First, it meant she was putting an awful lot of trust in a group of people who delighted in every pranking opportunity. And second, it meant she could hear everything that much clearer.

         The Gryffindor common room, every time she was there, was a house of noise and craziness. She didn't know how these lions could sustain themselves on such rowdiness. They did, though.

         Over the sound of chatter, she could hear Rose turn a page of the catalogue, chess pieces being obliterated, the portrait swing open, someone running up the stone stairs to the dorm rooms. She heard someone pull out a chair at one of the tables, someone open what sounded like a chocolate frog package, and someone set down a book. Then she heard Albus say, "Sorry, if I'm late," and she opened her eyes.

         But it wasn't Albus her gaze settled on first. It was James. And he was frowning at her. Or, it looked like, her  _and_ Fred. She looked up at the boy she was tucked up against, but his attention was on Albus. So, she directed hers to him, too.

         "No worries," Rose said. "We're still waiting on your little sister."

         "I will have you know," the fiery girl in question marched through the portrait hole, "that Hagrid had us out in the woods for his class  _and_ let us out late, so I had two things working against my punctuality." Noticing who was in their company, Lily smiled. "Aw, you brought the other Slytherins we like."

         Alex smiled, too. The summer the Potters stayed at the beach house near her family's was a summer she wouldn't forget, among other things. And it was the summer that made her genuinely appreciate Lily instead of seeing her as Albus's mostly annoying little sister.

         "So, what are we getting ourselves up to today?" Hugo asked, packing up his chess set.

         "I'll tell you what we're  _not_ doing," Dominique said. "We are  _not_ playing sardines because you boys have that stupid map and--"

         "I beg your pardon," Fred interjected, openly affronted. "You tell me, again, how stupid that map is when it saves your arse from running into Filch when you're out after curfew."

         Dominique crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine. It's not stupid. But it's stupid that you boys seem to be its keepers. I don't know who decided that was a good idea."

         "Well," James cleared his throat, "it would seem  _Harry Potter_ thought it was a good idea, so try a different argument."

         "Just because he saved the wizarding world once doesn't mean he's a voice of authority on what school-aged boys should be able to have access to, especially when it means said boys will have more of an advantage with getting away with shenanigans." Dominique didn't budge on her stance.

         "Are we really going to argue about the map, again?" Lily asked, slinging her backpack off and perching on the arm of a sofa. "Let's  _do_ something."

         For the first time, Rose put down her literature, appraising the group. "Why don't we play a pick-up game of Quidditch?"

 

* * *

 

         " _Why_ are we doing something that needs  _brooms_?" Alex asked Scorpius as they walked together, following the Potter-Weasleys, to the Quidditch pitch.

         Glancing at her and smirking, he said, "You could always bail now. We're far enough behind them that you would have a decent head-start back to the castle. And, it seems, everyone else is a little preoccupied."

         And they were. Though Lily's earlier inquiry had implied her aversion, their friends were arguing about the map. Or, at least, it had started with the map. At some point, Dominique began pointing out how it seemed the boys had an unfair advantage to pranking privileges because, apparently, they also were the keepers of Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak.

         "Seriously, Alex, if you want to run, I'd do it now."

         "Is it worse to run and face the painful mockery of Gryffindors or hang out with you guys and get pestered to fly?" They shared a look, and she winced at the knowledge she'd found in her cousin's eyes. "Bloody hell, I really was starting to think being mocked might not be all that bad."

         "Come on, you know better than that."

         "Why are you two snakes lagging so far behind?" Fred shouted at them, grinning. "I'm starting to think you've half a mind to ditch us, Alex."

         She grinned back. "Actually, more than half, Fred."

         "You have your pencils, right?" Scorpius asked.

         "Yeah, I figure I'll just sit in the stands and draw while you hoodlums risk your well-being flying around throwing balls at each other and diving and--"

         "Okay, yes, thank you for sharing your opinion with me, Alex," Scorpius interrupted, clearly amused at his cousin. Then he joked, "But, when you're drawing, make sure you look for me. I'll try to give you my best angles so you can capture who I am as our Quidditch star."

         He said it loudly enough that Albus turned and said, "I can  _hear_ you, you know."

         "Don't worry, Al," Scorpius said, "you're still our grumpy beater."

         "Not sure you want one of those, Scor," he replied.

         The pout not far from Albus's expression made Alex forget her annoyance. She laughed and ran to catch up with her other best friend, bumping his shoulder with hers. "Al, you great diva!"

         "I resent that," he said, but he was laughing, too.

         "Alex," Lily said, hooking arms with the female Slytherin, "we need to know about your allegiance for this year."

         "What do you mean, Lils?"

         "Well, whomever will be Head Girl next year is being seriously thought about this year. Since you're a prefect and one of the best candidates in your year, are you going to continue turning a blind eye to our pranks? Are you going to let us put your odds at risk?"

         Alex made eye contact with Rose. "Did she ask you this, too?"

         Rose snorted. "Of course, she did."

         "And what did you say?"

         Dominique's lips twisted deviously before she said, "Rose would never betray us like that. And we have faith in you, too, little snake."

         "Then why pose the question?" Scorpius asked.

         "Because," Dominique said, "you can have faith and still be wrong."

         Before she could stop herself, Alex looked past Dominique, watching the profile of a messy-haired boy who didn't turn to join the conversation. She cleared her throat and didn't look away. "Well, to put your minds at rest, you don't need to worry about me. I know where I fit into the scheme of your games."

         At that, James's head swiveled, sharply but not sharp enough to draw attention. For a moment, Alex held his gaze. She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. Then the moment was over, and she moved on to look at the Quidditch pitch looming in front of them.

 

* * *

 

         Later, Alex met up with the Hufflepuff prefect from her year, Lysander Scamander, for evening rounds.

         "Hullo, Lysander," she greeted.

         Instead of responding right away, Lysander cocked his head at her and half-smiled. Then he said, "Your aura is looking particularly calming tonight, Alexandra."

         "Thank you?"

         Without further ado, they started their patrol, weaving their way through the castle from moving staircase to staircase, empty corridor to empty corridor, and past the Great Hall. They climbed the stairs to walk past the Infirmary. When they reached a natural division--one hall leading along to Ravenclaw tower and the other down towards the dungeons--Alex suggested they split up, each going towards their houses and meeting up when they finished near the library.

         "Splendid idea, Alexandra." Lysander, as he walked away from her, was quiet, his steps making no noise, at all. She watched him for a second before turning and moving towards the dungeons.

         No one was out; everything was quiet. Alex quite preferred the castle like this--fast asleep. At peace. Still. It reminded her of home. Nott Estate was large, and it was mostly only ever Alex, her parents, and a handful of house elves around. She was used to the lack of people. Too much going on, too much noise, made her uncomfortable. It was the quiet that helped her breathe easier.

         It was when she was coming up from the dungeons, though, she noticed her quiet was disturbed. A rush of nerves butterflied in her stomach, and she pressed herself into the shadows of an alcove, waiting to see who or what else was in the corridor.

         Then she heard soft whistling, and she knew exactly who it was. She knew exactly who would be bold enough to actively be giving away his location after curfew.

         Stepping out from the shadow, Alex asked, "James Potter, what are you doing?"

         "Why," he said, "I suppose I'm walking through the castle after-hours. Come on, Alexandra, aren't you one of the more brilliant witches around this place?"

         By then, they'd both moved far enough towards each other that they could see one another well-enough in the dimly lit hall. Alex crossed her arms. "Well, then, five points from Gryffindor."

         James had the nerve to look shocked. "Are you serious?"

         "Does it look like I'm joking?"

         He matched her stance, lifted chin and crossed arms. "You're not going to cut a friend some slack?"

         "A friend, yes. You, though, James..." She sniffed. "Obviously, I wouldn't count on it now or in the future."

         "Are you going to escort me back to Gryffindor tower now?"

         "I was actually thinking Filch's office is much closer."

         "You wouldn't."

         "And why shouldn't I? I have rounds to finish."

         "Ah, yes, have to meet Scamander back around by the--what did you say?--library?" In the dark, James's grin flashed mischievously.

         "How do you know that?" Before Alex realized what he was doing, James reached forward and tapped a bit of parchment against her forehead. Then she understood. "You've been following us around, using that silly map?"

         "Clearly, not an  _us_ , Alexandra. And it's actually a rather clever piece of magic." James took a step closer to her.

         "Why are you doing this?" Confused and irritated, Alex tried her best to read his expression. Something, some unspoken message was there, but she couldn't understand it.

         "Surely you must know why."

         Rolling her eyes, she asked, "A new game? Or simply a continuation of one? Whatever it is, I'd rather not play, again."

         "Is that what you think I do? Consider people my pawns? Move them about to fix whatever fancy I have?" A shade of anger colored his words.

         "Isn't it?" she asked. "And whatever it is, I don't have time for it. I don't want to start something nor do I wish to continue anything."

         All he did for a quiet minute was stare down at her. The shadows played with his features, and, still, Alex was unable to read him. She was about to say something snappy, but then she heard footsteps, again. It was someone walking with a well-known stagger. Before she really thought what she was doing, Alex took James by the arm and pulled him into the dark alcove she had just hid in.

         "So much for not having time--"

         "Shut up," she hissed, " _Filch_ is coming."

         They stood squished together, waiting and silent. She could feel James's breath over her cheek and the curve of her ear. She could feel the muscle of his bicep. In an effort to ignore the boy beside her, she concentrated on the sound of Filch's steps. They were coming closer and closer, and then she saw his lantern. He moved slowly but didn't seem to be investigating anything closely. If anything, he seemed a bit distracted. So, he moved on, his light receding rather quickly.

         Not quick enough, though, it felt to Alex. As soon as she was sure Filch had gone, she stepped back out into the corridor. She didn't give James the chance to speak first. "Get back to your common room, James. I'm sure you'll be able to find your way."

         "And what if I'd rather keep up with following you around for the rest of your patrol?" He emerged from the shadow with a smug smirk in place.

         "Then I'd take more points from you. And, in the morning, your entire house would wake up to an hourglass in the negative, and you'd have to explain to everyone how you were an idiot, following and harassing a prefect late in the night."

         "Oh, so you'll save me from Filch, but you'll take my points?"

         "There's a difference."

         "Yes," he said, approaching her personal space, again, "but I fail to see how you draw the line."

         Tired and still irritated, Alex sighed. "Just leave me alone, James. Honestly, that's what we should have done from the start. We're better off without each other."

         With a rawness in his voice Alex hadn't heard in quite some time, James asked, "Do you really believe that?"

         The vulnerability she heard caused her to waver. "I guess, I don't know," she whispered. "But I want to believe it. Now get back to your tower."

         When Alex made her way up to the library, Lysander was already there. He stood facing one of the walls, and it looked like he was counting the bricks. He glanced at her as she got nearer. "Do you see that?" he asked, pointing.

         "See what?"

         "Don't the bricks look like they're sparkling?"

         "Lysander," Alex said, not in the mood to entertain the madness, "I think you're sleep-deprived already, and the school year's only just begun."

         Again, he just looked at her. Then, with concern, he asked, "Did you find trouble in the lower levels?"

         "What? No, why do you ask?"

         "It's your aura; it's considerably less calm than when we parted."

         Yes, she supposed, it would be. James Potter still managed to have that effect on her.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~The next morning, Alex and Scorpius woke early enough to go for a run. While Albus was being more disciplined with his diet in hopes that it would translate to good things on the pitch, Scorpius was more disciplined with his exercise. Ever since third year, when he fully realized being fit meant doing better as a chaser, he'd gotten Alex to train with him, not that she needed it for Quidditch purposes. Regardless, it was nice for the both of them because it made them feel like kids again, like they were out and about doing stuff as just the two of them.

         As they were rounding the side of the castle, Scorpius huffed, "Okay, let's do a lap around the pitch, and then sprint it out to the lake."

         "Sounds good to me," Alex said, and they ran on down the dirt path.

         The closer they got to the pitch, the more noise they heard. One of the houses was already out playing around with members from last year's team. That's when they noticed the colors, both of them groaning a little at the thought of facing lions this early in the day. And there was no chance of being ignored, not when the Gryffindors had such an expansive view of, well, the entire grounds.

         Lily flew low enough to shout, "'Morning, favorite snakes."

         Alex lifted a hand to wave her response.

         "Oh, Alexandra." James, the insufferable prat, hovered near his sister. "You're looking better this morning."

         Scorpius, without pausing to think, asked, "As opposed to when?"

         Smug, James said, "Last night."

         Whatever momentum he'd been maintaining, Scorpius gave it up, halting and turning in full fury to the eldest Potter. "James, you ruddy bastard--"

         "Scor!" Alex, too, had stopped because she wasn't about to keep going without her cousin. She threw a withering look at James, whose smirk only grew.

         Lily's mouth was hanging slightly open, and the rest of the players--Fred, Dominique, and Emily Wood--had gathered, too. They were torn between snickering and being surprised.

         The two boys, Scorpius angry and James oddly at ease, stared each other down until James's stare shifted over to Alex. " _Don't_ even look at her, Potter." Scorpius's tone meant no argument, but James, naturally, opened his mouth, anyway, to add fuel to the fire.

         Alex, pissed off but also just tired of this Potter and his antics, must have worn her emotions on her sleeve because Fred, dear Fred, said, "Oi, James, let's get back to playing."

         "Yeah," Lily agreed, "let's do that."

         Before anyone had the chance to say or do anything else that would make someone upset, Alex gave her cousin a little push in the direction of the lake. "Come on, Scor. Let's go."

         Scorpius went with her, and, as they started running again, whispered something under his breath. Behind them, a noise of distress and some laughter went up. Alex looked back to see bats flying out of James's nose. Impressed, she faced her cousin. "Did you just do a wandless Bat Bogey hex?"

         "Maybe. Would you take points from me if I did, Miss Prefect?"

         "I'd have taken points if you hadn't."

         They ran the rest of the way without speaking, pounding out their legs the final stretch to the lake. But when they stopped, doubled over trying to catch their breaths, Scorpius asked, "Potter was out last night after curfew, wasn't he? And you saw him during your rounds?"

         Alex nodded. "Yeah."

         "See, if I had just thought through what his innuendo was actually referring to, I wouldn't have walked right into his immature joke. That was idiotic of me."

         "I don't think it was idiotic. I just think that was rather Slytherin of James." Sinking down onto the sandy shore, Alex stretched.

         "What do you mean?"

        "Well, you walked right into it because he set you up." She grinned. "You're not always the enigma you like to think people see you as. If someone is clever enough to notice certain things about you, they can understand how to get under your skin."

         "I do not think I'm some mystery, and I certainly don't try to come across as one," he denied, dipping a hand into the lake and running it through his hair.

         "Sure."

         "I'm not a mystery to you, am I?"

         "I don't think you could be, at this point. Except--" Alex broke off and leaned forward to stretch her hamstring.

         "Except what?"

         "I'm not totally convinced I've cracked the code on whether or not you actually like Rose." Her laughter turned into light-hearted shrieks when Scorpius splashed water her way. "Or maybe," she amended, "I already have."

         Neither confirming nor denying her hunch, Scorpius only shook his head and sat down beside her to stretch, too.

         Albus was already at breakfast by the time they made it into the Great Hall, and he stared miserably down at his bland porridge. "How was the outside?" he asked, dully, as he filled a spoon with oats only to dump it back out.

         "The outside was fine," Scorpius said, sitting down. "What's going on with you this morning?"

         "Enzio still remains unconvinced that the rest of the team should be as serious about my diet idea as I think we should be, so now I'm just suffering alone. And it might not even make a difference, if I'm the only one. And--"

         "Al, just eat a scone." Alex slid the plate of pastries closer to him.

         "No," he said, pushing it away. "I can do this, even if no one else is. I know it'll be beneficial for me. I'm just grumpy right now."

         Scorpius chuckled. "Yes, we've gathered."

         "Oh, isn't that your owl, Albus?"

         Albus followed Alex's line of sight and watched as a beautiful eagle-owl glided lower in their direction. "I think so. Funny, isn't it. Getting letters already and it's only the third day of school. Who could miss me this much?"

         In unison, the cousins said, "Your mum."

         "Right," he smiled, "that crazy woman. Hello, Puck."

         Carefully, Albus accepted the letter from his owl and rubbed its head before it flew off. Sure enough, his name was scrawled on the outside of the letter in Ginny Potter's handwriting. Just then, Alex's copy of  _The Prophet_ was delivered. She happily cleared space on the table to spread it out.

         Her eyes widened as she read the headline--"Dark Wizards Ambush Aurors"--at the same time Albus said, "Bloody hell," as he read his mother's letter.

         "What?" Scorpius asked. "What is it?"

         "Mum says dad was injured at work but not to worry. Yeah, right, woman. How could I not worry? Um, uh, she says he's recovering just fine, and, again, there's nothing to be worried about. She said she wanted to let us know before we read about it in the paper. I guess, it happened early this morning." Albus leaned over to see the front page of  _The Prophet_. Then he glanced over his shoulder across the room. "I should go talk to James and Lily."

         Scorpius watched his friend walk away, concern in his expression, and then turned to his cousin. "What's the paper saying?"

         "Um, nothing very specific aside from the fact that it was four aurors on a night-shift patrol who were ambushed in Diagon Alley, right near Knockturn Alley. They don't know who it was or even if there were multiple attackers. But they definitely noticed signs pointing to dark magic. None of the aurors were killed. Here--'Harry Potter, our bravest hero, was hit with a curse, but Healers at St. Mungo's say he's recovering at full speed and will be back on his feet by the end of the day.'" Alex looked up from the paper then and turned towards the Gryffindor table, staring at the Potter-Weasleys. Everyone of them looked shaken as they listened to Albus. It was unnerving to see such seriousness in a group of people who were known for their light-heartedness. Rose, it looked like, began reading out loud from her copy of the paper.

         There was another interruption as the Malfoy owl landed next to Scorpius, who was grabbing a piece of buttered toast. "Byron, good to see you this morning," he said. The owl opened one of his talons, releasing a neatly rolled and tied scroll. "Thank you, young sir." There was an odd tone in his voice. The owl flew off, and Scorpius continued eating.

         "What's wrong?" Alex asked having picked up on the stress in her cousin's words. "Why aren't you opening that?"

         Swallowing thickly, Scorpius said, "I've a strange feeling in my gut. Whatever my parents are writing to me about, it's not going to put me at ease, so I might as well finish my breakfast."

         By the time he got around to reading the letter, Alex had lost her appetite. Anxiety squirmed in her stomach. She rapped her fingers on the table, waiting for Scorpius to tell her the news. Nothing about his expression gave his emotions away.

         "Well, it seems Grandfather Malfoy has passed away," he finally said, calmly.

         "What? Lucius Malfoy is dead?"

         "So it seems. They found him in his cell late last night."

         Alex watched him set the letter down and pour himself more orange juice. "Are you...are you feeling okay about this?"

         Shrugging, Scorpius said, "The man's been locked away my entire life; I never knew him. I mostly feel bad for my father. They've had a difficult relationship, as you know. I wonder how he's taking it."

         If there was one thing Alex knew about her cousin, it was that he deeply loved and admired his father. A beat of silence passed before she asked, "But there's something else, isn't there?"

         "I've just got this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," he said, looking past her towards the Gryffindors, "that these two pieces of news we've received this morning have something to do with each other."


	6. Chapter 6

         The next few days flew by. Albus listened as Scorpius and Alex talked about the arrangements for Lucius Malfoy's funeral, an event they would be missing at least one day of school for, and he wrote multiple letters to his father. No matter how many times Harry reassured him he was fine, Albus wasn't convinced. Something bad was hovering near. The unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach and Scorpius's own unease made him sure of it. And Albus didn't want his father--a hero to his youngest son more ways than he or the general public even knew--caught up in the middle of it all.

         When he came out of the locker room after Quidditch practice Sunday night, Lily was waiting for him. "Hullo, little sis. To what do I owe this honor?"

         They began walking up towards the castle, and she nudged him. "How come dad wrote me a letter and in it he asked, 'Will you please tell Al that really, truly, sincerely, I am doing well and am at full health?'"

         "I just remain unconvinced that things are fine."

         "Okay, but dad is fine."

         "But what if he isn't?"

         "What do you mean? Albus, the tone of voice you're using is not one I hear you use often. You're scaring me."

         Though he'd been tense the last few days thinking about potential danger, he felt himself soften as he looked down at the fear in Lily's eyes. He put an arm around her shoulders, and they kept walking. "I'm sorry, Lils. I'm...I'm just worried because I feel like something big is happening. Something not so good. And I know dad's the professional dark wizard catcher, but he's not invincible, you know?"

         "I know," she said, glumly. "You know, if you were trying to reassure me, you did a horrible job of it." She sighed. "Are your snake friends gone already?"

         "Yeah," he said, "they left this morning for Malfoy Manor. You can call them by their names, Lils."

         She made a face. "Why would I do that? Then they might start to think I love them about as much as my fellow lions." The siblings laughed together, and then Lily asked, "Will you sit with us during meals, then, until they're back?"

         "Wow, an official invitation for a snake to slither over to the good side?"

         "We pity you sitting over there. Think of this as an act of charity."

         The two Potters joked and teased all the way into the castle, into the Great Hall, and over to the Gryffindor table for dinner.

         And that's where Albus sat the next morning for breakfast, too. It wasn't ideal for him, though he loved his family. It was just so noisy and obnoxious. How, he wondered (not for the first time), could his family be so alive so early in the morning? Why were they morning  _and_ night people? He wished Scorpius and Alex could be back already. 

         He found himself choosing an open spot next to Rose, and this made sense to him because she was the one of his family who was closest to his friends. So, maybe he gravitated to her because he knew she would understand him missing their presence.

         "Have you read the paper, yet, Al?" she asked.

         "No," he said around a mouthful of banana. "I don't have a subscription. Usually, I just snag Alex's when she's finished with it."

         "Well, then, let me fill you in about this. And," she looked over at him, briefly, "I'm torn about telling you this because I'm afraid it might fuel your bad hunch, but I decided you should know, anyway."

         Albus sat up straighter, much more attentive since he was very much so interested in whatever his cousin was about to say. "Oh?"

         "Yes, oh. Lily said you frightened her last night--which, I think it  _is_ good for a Gryffindor to be scared every now and then--so I decided maybe I would pay even more attention to the news, just in case something worth being scared about was springing up." She cleared her throat. "Anyway,  _The Prophet_ has an incredibly short snippet regarding some missing prisoners from Azkaban."

  
         "What?"

         "Mhmm, missing prisoners. And it's terrible reporting here. They don't give a specific date; they just say 'within the last few days.' They don't say  _who_ is missing, which seems like an obvious detail to know and include. And they don't say much of anything about what's being done to find them, except that the Auror Department is handling all investigations and leads. Well,  _du_ _h_ , who else is qualified to do that? This newspaper really needs to step up its game. I mean, this seems like a big deal, but they're just letting it pass by--not even on the front page, mind you--and--hey, where are you going?"

         Albus, at that time, had risen from the bench and was grabbing his school bag. "I gotta go, Rose. I think, if I run, I can be to the owlery to send a letter before class starts. I'll see you later. Thank you for filling me in."

         As he was practically sprinting away, he heard James ask, "Where's that nutter off to now?"

 

* * *

 

         Alex and Scorpius returned from Hogwarts late that evening, tired and emotionally drained. Though Lucius had been a wizard with a tarnished reputation given his dark, past choices, many wizards had attended the Monday morning ceremony held in his honor. Many pure-blood families showed up probably to not be outdone by anyone and still demanding to be interacted with based on the protocol of ridiculous and ancient etiquette. Alex was glad to be back at school so she wouldn't have to deal with any more of the formalities.

         At least, she thought, she wasn't a Malfoy. Poor Scorpius, Uncle Draco, Aunt Astoria, and the ever-elegant Narcissa bore the brunt of socializing and people pleasing in the midst of their grief. From where she watched them greet and engage in small talk with every guest, she could see it was an exhausting game they played.

         So, to be back was good.

         Headmistress Mcgonagall welcomed them back through the floo in her office, asking if they needed anything. "Would you like to sit? Have a biscuit, maybe?"

         Alex took over the pleasantries this time so Scorpius wouldn't have to, though talking with the Headmistress was much easier than dealing with any pure-blood families. "No, thank you, Professor. We're both very tired, so I think it might just be best to head down to the dungeons, try to get a good night's rest so we'll be ready for classes, again, tomorrow."

         "Very well. I'll send my patronus with you just in case you run into Filch. I wouldn't want him bringing you right back up here just for me to tell him everything was as it should be."

         "Thank you, Professor." Alex smiled warmly--and genuinely--at the Headmistress. She liked Mcgonagall, even if she did have a soft spot for all the Potter-Weasleys.

         The two Slytherins left her office then, following the silvery wisp of a cat through the castle all the way down to their dormitory. At the door to the common room, Scorpius half smiled, turned to the cat, and said, "Goodnight, Professor." With a soft meow, the cat disappeared.

         As they walked into the common room, Alex was suddenly overcome with giggles. "Okay, Scor," she said, "I have a question."

         "What?"

         "What would you do if you found a cat wandering around Hogwarts's grounds, brought it inside to snuggle and play with, and then found out it was Mcgonagall all along?"

         A horrified look crossed his face. "Merlin's beard, I don't know how I could show up to her class ever again. How could I even ever  _look_ at her?" Then he burst out in a fit of giggles, too.

         "You two must be really tired if you're staggering in here  _giggling_ ," Albus said, getting up from the sofa near the hearth where he had been waiting for them.

         "Al!" Alex hugged her friend. "I just have to say thank you for being a pureblood who's not stuffy or entitled."

         Arching his brows, Scorpius looked between the two cousins. "The ceremony that bad?"

         "Worse for him," Alex said, gesturing at Scorpius.

         "I would offer you some chocolate to soothe your probably ruffled emotions--"

         "Malfoys don't have ruffled emotions," Scorpius interjected.

         Al made a face. "--but all I have is the beginnings of a discussion about dark wizards missing from Azkaban."

         Frowning, Alex led them over to the sofa Al had just vacated. "Prisoners don't just go missing from what's supposed to be the most secure prison on this planet."

         "Right? But there are some who have. And  _The Prophet_ had nothing useful reported. So, I wrote a letter." Albus held up a folded piece of paper. "And got one back."

         "Did you write to your dad?" Alex asked.

         "No because all he's been doing is reassuring me that things are fine. I know he's just trying to put my mind at ease, but he should know better."

         Scorpius sat down on the edge of the coffee table. "Then who'd you write to?"

         "Aunt 'Mione. She's a no-nonsense person, for sure, and all about information, so I figured she would be more helpful. So far, it kind of remains to be seen if that's true because all she's been able to tell me is that she can't share details because it's confidential Ministry business, but I should keep an eye out for the paper tomorrow."

         Feeling nervous, Alex glanced between her best friends. "This is kind of scary, isn't it? I mean, dark wizards on the loose? Scorpius, what are you thinking about?" she asked, noticing pensive lines furrowing his forehead.

         "There's something on the tip of my tongue, something at the edge of my brain. Something about the ceremony today."

         "What is it?" Albus asked.

         "I--I can't remember. But I feel like I should."

         Alex stood and said, "You're probably just exhausted, Scor. It'll come back to you in the morning."

         Lips twitching towards a smile, Scorpius peered up at his cousin. "Is that you hinting at the fact that we should go to bed?"

         "Well," she crossed her arms over her chest, "you two don't have to, though I think it would be beneficial, but I am. I'll see you two at breakfast."

         Albus leaned forward, arms propped up on his knees and holding up the open letter. He sighed, thinking about the dangers his dad might be in this very minute. Then he looked up at his friend, who wore a truly troubled expression. "Maybe Alex was right, Scor. Maybe you just need some rest."

         "Yeah, she probably is," he agreed. "But I want to remember right now. It was important. I know it was."

         For a long, long time, the two boys just sat there. Albus stared at the letter; Scorpius stared at the dying fire in the hearth. Both wished they knew more than they did.


	7. Chapter 7

         "Rodolphus Lestrange, the Carrow twins, and Barty Crouch Jr.?" Rose, who had decided to join the Slytherins for breakfast, looked up from her copy of the paper in horror. "Three of these four people have taught here; I don't like knowing bad people are out running free and that they know this school and its passages. They could potentially use that knowledge against us, couldn't they?"

         "I suppose," Alex said, staring at the pictures  _The Prophet_ printed on the front page. "It depends on what kind of trouble they're trying to stir up."

         Scorpius, still trying to remember what he couldn't from the night before, sighed. "This is ridiculous. They still don't know how it could have happened, but that seems like there's an obvious answer, doesn't it? Clearly, if there wasn't an explosion that offered escape routes through the cells, then they would have to assume someone on the inside did this job."

         "I wonder if this has anything to do with the threats dad was following up on when we were in the States," Albus mused. "But, of course, dad would never tell me because he already knows I'm worried."

         Sliding a fried egg onto her plate, Rose glanced at her cousin. "He wouldn't lie to you, Al."

        "No, I know that."

         Unsettled, Alex flipped to the next page in the paper. She, like Rose, didn't like the fact that some of the escaped prisoners had once walked these halls in positions of authority. And you never knew with crazy, evil people really what their next moves were. But she was sure students must be safe at Hogwarts. Turning towards the front of the Great Hall, she watched the professors eating together. None of them seemed worried. If there was a problem, if students were in danger, she trusted her teachers to keep them safe. And she believed they could. She just hoped they wouldn't have to.

         The rest of the week passed with no more news about the missing felons, which drove Albus mad. Scorpius gave up trying to recall his specific memory, frustrated at himself, and all of them focused whole-heartedly on the coursework that was already starting to pile up: two feet of parchment on the dangers of Amortentia; a three foot essay about the theory behind non-verbal spells; a worksheet on Venomous Tentacula to prepare them for an upcoming Herbology session; and research on the Aguamenti Charm. 

         "Don't our professors realize it's only the second official week?" Alex asked on Friday afternoon. Classes were done for the day, but she and Scorpius were heading to the library to do some work before dinner and the big Gryffindor back-to-school bash.

         "Teachers are the cruelest creatures ever to exist. Forget Dementors; school and this homework are sucking the life from me," he replied.

         So, they stayed in the library until dinner, but even that time hardly made a dent in the pile of assignments. After, Alex retreated to the Slytherin common room, grabbed the book she was reading from her dorm, and curled up on a chair to relax until it was time to go to the party.

         Two of her roommates, Leena Pucey and Ella Spencer, walked by her at one point, chatting excitedly about the party and going to get ready. They weren't the only ones primping and preparing.

         "Alex, what are you doing just sitting about? Aren't you coming?" Scorpius asked her as he came down from the boys' dorms.

         "Yeah, I'll get there, eventually."

         Smiling and shaking his head, Scorpius left, saying, "Okay, well, see you there--maybe."

         Alex glanced at her watch. The closer it got to party time and the further she got into the book the less she wanted to get up and go.

         Slowly but surely the common room began to empty out and quiet as the party officially started. It was peaceful, the kind of peace she hadn't experienced in many days.

         It didn't last long.

         "Please, tell me you're not going to spend tonight immersed in a book," drawled Enzio. For the lack of a better word, he swaggered over to her, hands in the pockets of his pants and looking the image of suave.

         "Well..."

         "Come on, Alex. I'll wait here for you to go put that away, and we can walk up to the Room of Requirement together."

         Five minutes later--after Alex checked herself over in the mirror and set her book on her desk--she and Enzio headed off to the party

 

* * *

 

        There was no doubt about it; Albus knew he was buzzed. Not even an hour into the party and he was definitely feeling good.

         "Okay," he shouted at Scorpius and Rose, who stood closer than shouting distance, "but have you seen Alice?"

         While Scorpius took a sip of his butterbeer and shrugged, Rose proved helpful, gesturing to the other side of the room. "I think I saw her a little bit ago by the drink table."

         "You are a blessing to my life," Albus said, patting her head.

         Except, he didn't find Alice where Rose had last seen her. He ran into his brother, instead.

         "Hullo, little brother," James greeted. "You look like you're having a good time."

         "I'm not sure what to do with that comment, so I'm going to reply with my observation: you look like you're having just an okay time."

         "I've never met a man more smooth with his words."

         Albus leaned in conspiratorially. "I learned everything from you, big brother." Then he noticed James's jaw clench. A subtle sign of anger, and Albus was one of the few people who could pick up on it. So, he followed his brother's line of sight. "Oh, look," he said, happily, "it's Alex and Zabini."

         And it was. They had just walked in together, him laughing at something she had said. And then she was laughing at whatever he responded with.

         "What are snakes doing here?"

         "Um," Albus turned back to James, who wasn't any happier, " _I'm_ a snake."

         "You're different."

         "Well, different or not, I'm going to take them some drinks and welcome them since you, Mr. Gryffindor host, don't seem likely to do that any time soon." Before James could say anything else, Albus set down his plastic cup of firewhiskey to grab two bottles of butterbeer, half his mind thinking about how he still needed to find Alice and the other excited to see his friends. "Alex! Zabini!" he shouted at them, when he got close enough.

         "Al, look at you," Alex said, smiling.

         "I've already been told it looks like I'm having a good time, so we don't need to commentate on that. And I brought you two drinks--only butterbeer, I promise. Plus, Rose got here early enough to cast charms over every beverage. I guess, the idea is that, if someone tries to prank someone via their drink, because of Rose's spells, the charm or hex or whatever intended for the victim backfires on the prankster."

         "Your cousin is a genius," Enzio said, and he took a sip of his drink.

         "Okay, but," Albus said, his mind moving around to the mission of the other half of his brain, "I need your help finding Alice."

         "You think it's a good idea to talk to her when you're like this?"

         Albus frowned at Alex's question. "What? What do you mean?"

         "You're intoxicated, Al. Aren't you worried you might say something...I don't know, that you might regret?"

         He waved his hands like he was impatient for her to stop so he could talk. "That is no problem because I've been thinking about what I want to say to her. I have it all rehearsed."

         Enzio, amused, said, "Let's hear it."

         "Great, then you can give me your feedback." He cleared his throat.

         "Actually," Alex tried to stop him, having seen Alice approaching from behind Albus, "maybe--"

         But Albus, not knowing who was coming into hearing range, said, "No, no, Alex. I think this is a good idea. So, here's what I am planning on saying to her: Alice!"

         Upon hearing her name, Alice's head snapped over to Albus. She frowned and cocked her head. Enzio's amusement grew, as did the smirk on his face, and he whispered to Alex, "Don't worry; this will be good."

         She just shook her head.

         "Alice!" Al said, again. "Alice Longbottom, I think you are the prettiest, most beautiful witch to ever walk these Hogwarts walls--wait, I meant halls. She'll know what I mean. Anyway, Alice! You're beautiful, but I admire all the things you know. One time I wondered about why you're not in Ravenclaw because I think you're that smart, but then I remembered that Hufflepuffs are known for their friendliness and kindness. And it made more sense why you're a badger. Though, if you are a badger, you are the most beautiful badger. Smart and kind and beautiful and...and--bloody hell, there was definitely something else."

         Many people had started paying attention halfway through Albus's little speech, and Enzio was openly chuckling. Alice's mouth had sort of dropped open, but, when Albus stopped, she shut it, walking up to him.

         Tapping him on the shoulder and startling him, she said, "Uh, Albus? Uh, hi."

         "Oh my bloody hell," he muttered. "Hi, Alice." Then he looked at Alex. "Did she hear all that?"

         All Alex could do was nod, and all Albus could do was blush.

         Then he gathered himself and faced Alice. What a little Gryffindor, Alex thought.

         "Alice," he began, "I'm sorry if my shouting has embarrassed you, but may I get you a drink and explain what exactly I was shouting about?"

         "Well, I think everyone heard loud and clear. And, if I'm as smart as you think I am, I'm not sure you need to explain." Then, for the first time since Albus had shouted her name in his rehearsal speech, she smiled. "But I will grab that drink with you."

         As they walked away, Alex was a little in awe but deeply appreciative of how that had worked out. Leave it to buzzed and slightly awkward Albus to successfully connect with his crush.

         "I swear, luck is in Potter genetics," Enzio said. Then he smiled down at her. "Let's go find Scorpius."

         Finding Scorpius wasn't all that hard to do, which was a relief to Alex. She and Enzio found him sitting with Rose, discussing something that had both of them gesturing a bit wildly.

         "If you were around muggles," Rose said, "you'd have to learn how to drive a car. You wouldn't be able to bring your broom."

         "What about Apparition?" Scorpius asked. "Muggles wouldn't notice that. It's discrete."

         Rose scoffed. "Uh, sure, if you think an entire person suddenly disappearing out of thin air is discrete. Oh, hey, Alex. Enzio."

         The two Slytherins lowered themselves on to the rug in front of the sofa Rose and Scorpius occupied. "Hey, yourself," Alex said. "What are you two talking about?"

         "Rose was asking me if I thought I could survive the muggle world if, for some reason, I had to live there for the rest of my life. Hypothetically, I could still have my magic, but I wouldn't be able to go to, like, Diagon Alley ever again."

         "Malfoy, you would  _never_ survive," said Enzio before he took a drink.

         For the next half an hour, they argued about Scorpius's odds of successfully immersing himself in muggle culture--laughing when Alex pointed out, "Scor, you literally  _screamed_ when the Potters showed us a movie on the television"--and downed their beverages.

         Fred and Lily wandered over to them then, and Lily reached out a hand towards Alex. "Oh, Alexandra," she said, and, with the use of her full name, Alex knew Lily was a bit buzzed like her brother, "come and dance with me. Fred says he doesn't think you know how to dance, but I don't think that's true."

         "What if I don't want to dance?"

         "See," Fred said, "she can't dance, and that's why she's trying to get out of it."

         Not only did the Potter-Weasleys have an aptitude for pranking, they also had an aptitude for backing people into metaphorical corners. "Fred, you're not making me happy," said Alex.

         Lily giggled. "Well, come dance, you silly snake, and you'll feel much better. Not to mention, Michael Goldstein is here, and I'm pretty sure he'd like to dance with you."

         "Wait, but I thought I was going to be dancing with you?"

         Trying to whisper but not succeeding, Lily said, "We can do both, but let's keep our eyes peeled for that beautiful Goldstein boy."

         Though she wasn't sure it was the best idea, Alex let herself get pulled up by the stubborn Gryffindors. "I guess, I'll see you guys later," she said to her pals, who waved her off and were relieved to have been left alone.

         Weird Sisters music filled the room, but it wasn't clear exactly where it was coming from. A mass of students from all houses danced in the center of the room, bodies jumping and moving together. Someone had charmed the lights--or maybe the room had appeared with this feature--to dim the closer you got to the middle of the floor. Everyone packed and pushed together made Alex warm and sweaty. This was not the ideal place for her, the girl who loved the peace and quiet.

         "There he is!" Lily pointed at Michael.

         "Can't I just dance with you guys for a bit?" Alex asked, looking between the redheaded cousins.

         "Aw," Fred said, "Alex doesn't want us to feel left behind when she does end up going to make a move."

         "No, that's not it! I don't even like Michael like that."

         "Well, you could!" Lily bounced up and down, her head tilting from side to side with the beat.

         "Lily,  _you_ go dance with him."

         Fred grabbed Alex's hand and twirled her. "No more arguing! Only dancing!"

         The dancing, for this trio, lasted all of four songs before Lily said, "Merlin's beard, this is exhausting. I need more to drink."

         Alex and Fred didn't protest; they just laughed and followed her from the dance floor. They encountered Dominique at the drink table looking as cool as ever. Really, Alex had no idea how she had such a rockin' yet chic sense of style.

         "Ah, good to see you, little snake," the unbelievably cool seventh year said.

         Smiling, Alex said, "Good to see you, too. You look like you're over this party, already."

         "I am," she sighed, "but I can't leave, yet. You know, there's a science to party attendance."

         "Oh? I haven't taken that class, yet," Alex joked.

         Dominique chuckled. "You of all people would have, what with your lineage of pure-blood traditions and etiquette. Social appearance is a big deal, isn't it?"

         "More than you know."

         "Might I say that it looks like you're also over this party?"

         With her sharp deviousness and observation skills, Alex often wondered why Dominique wasn't a Slytherin. It would have been a good fit. "And if I am?"

         "Then we should talk."

         Fred and Lily wandered off, so it was just the two of them. It seemed there was nothing better to do. Alex hoisted herself up onto the table, suggesting she'd be around for a while. Or, at least, long enough to get a little comfortable and hear what her companion had to say. "What's on your mind, Dom?"

         Without hesitating, she said, "James." Then she raised her butterbeer to her lips and raised her brows at the Slytherin. "Doesn't he seem like a fascinating subject?"

         Fighting to curb her scowl, Alex said, "I'm not sure what you're looking to gain from talking to me about your cousin."

         Dominique took her time studying Alex's expression like she was trying to extrapolate the answers she was really hunting for. After a long minute, she shrugged and leaned back against the table. She stared out at the dancers. "I'm hoping to gain some logical explanation as to why James is obsessed with you."

         Alex, who had been mid-sip at that moment, choked on her drink, surprised. Coughing, she asked, "I beg your pardon?"

         "Obsessed. James. With you."

         The idea was ridiculous to Alex, so she just shook her head, kind of laughing. "You're crazy, Dom."

         "Am I? Or is James the crazy one because he's looking at you, again?"

         Alex couldn't help it that she looked to the far side of the dance floor and saw, sure enough, James was staring at her. When he noticed her looking, too, he quickly turned his face back to the company he was keeping. It looked like a few Ravenclaw girls from his year.

         "And am I the crazy one or is James because he asked about you over the summer, both asking Albus and Rose? I think he thought he was being discrete, but, please, he was so obvious. To me, at least. And is it crazy that he  _never_ pranks you? In fact, just yesterday, Fred and I were trying to make plans for some pranking we wanted to do tonight. Fred made some joke about pranking every Slytherin who wasn't Al, but James got mighty defensive mighty quick. Who on earth does James know or care about in your snake house? Scorpius? Laughable. You? Plausible."

         Sighing, Alex said, "I'm not sure what you want me to say, Dom. I've known James was crazy for years, but I can't attest to any of what you're pointing out now. And--"

         Fully turning towards Alex and pinning her with an intense, knowing stare, Dominique said, "Don't deceive me, little snake. Something's happening between you and my favorite cousin. I've noticed how he's changed when it comes to you, and--"

         "Are you going to threaten me about taking it easy on his heart or something?"

         "No," Dominique shook her head, "I'm not here to threaten you. I don't believe you even have it in you to intentionally break someone's heart."

        "Then  _why_ are you bringing this up?"

         "Because I've noticed how James is with girls. He stands on solid ground and always has his wits about him. But, with you, I can see he's standing at a precipice, even if he doesn't realize he is. For the first time, he's at the edge, and I wouldn't be surprised if suddenly he found himself falling, falling for you and whatever that entails."

         "So, why talk to me about this? Why not talk to him?" Alex didn't understand, and she hated the way Dominique's words made her heart pound.

         "You two don't get along. Anyone can see that. So, I'm not here to threaten; I'm here to make a request." Taking a deep breath, she asked, "If he's falling, which I really think he is, can you not push him away like you always do? Can you give him a chance?"

         Alex stared, breathless and unbelieving, at the bold Gryffindor. Did Dominique know what she was asking? Did she know what it meant to give James a chance, that it wouldn't be the first but the second?

         She was saved from answering by Scorpius and Alice appearing in front of her, a nearly unconscious Albus between them.

         "Hey, cousin," Scorpius said. One of his hands grasped one of Albus's, which was slung over his shoulder, and the other arm held Albus up around the torso. "Would it be too much to ask for your help? I don't want to make you leave the party, but I'm gonna need a little extra support to get this ridiculous Potter back to the dorm room."

         Alice offered a tentative smile at her. "I said I would help, but Scorpius said it made more sense to ask you, which, I mean,  _does_ make sense."

         "No worries," Alex said, hopping down from the table and stepping up to Albus's other side. She put his free arm around her shoulders, holding on the way her cousin was. To Alice, she said, "I hope he didn't puke on you or embarrass himself or anything."

         "Oh, no," she laughed, "he was actually quite well-behaved. Just, uh, a little too tipsy."

         "Does this mean you're going to make sure he tracks you down when he's sober?"

         With a confident smile, Alice said, "That boy better."

         Scorpius chuckled. "I'll tell him that when he fully wakes up. I'm sure that'll make the hangover feel less miserable. All right, Alex. Let's go."

         "Sounds good. Goodnight, Alice." Then, though she did not want to, she made herself look Dominique in the eye. The Gryffindor didn't look mad, but she looked a little desperately hopeful. Still, there was no way Alex could promise anything, so all she said was, "Goodnight, Dom."


	8. Chapter 8

         While Albus--and many, many other students--were recovering from raging hangovers Saturday morning, Alex was in an unexpected prefect meeting. Usually, these meetings were run by the Head Boy and Girl; however, this morning, many of the faculty were present, and Mcgonagall was in charge.

         "What is this about?" Rose whispered to Alex when they walked in together, sitting at a large table.

         "I have no idea," she whispered back.

         That's when Mcgonagall began and said, "I hope you all are well this morning."

         Alex glanced at the boy who'd just sat down next to her; it was none other than Michael Goldstein, and he smelled like Pepper-Up potion. He was probably wishing he was still sleeping off his probable hangover.

         "I'm sure many of you are confused and concerned about why we're meeting," Mcgonagall said, "but I'm also sure many of you are aware of recent news regarding missing prisoners from Azkaban." A little murmur rippled quickly around the table. "Now, my intentions aren't to raise alarm; however, we have intercepted a threat for an attack on Hogwarts." More, louder murmurs. "Some of the prisoners, as you might know, used to be teachers here, which is an entire discussion of its own that we're not getting into. I have full confidence that this school can and will withstand any attacks. Our wards are secure, and Professor Flitwick is out with a team of aurors this very minute making sure everything is as it should be. That being said, we have called you here for more than just this update."

         She cleared her throat and began passing around half pieces of parchment. "On this paper, you will see a checklist of things and places you will need to make sure you keep an eye on as you're moving around the castle, especially during your patrols. Again, we don't envision any wizard breaking through our wards and getting in, but it's better to be vigilant. Better to be prepared. Does anyone have any questions?"

         Mostly people wanted to know if the aurors were getting any closer in apprehending the at-large wizards, but Mcgonagall could not answer that question or any similar. She really did not know. She kept saying, though, that she trusted they would have the issue resolved in a timely manner.

         Rose and Alex walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast after the meeting let out. "What a strange thing," Rose murmured. "I wonder if this is sort of what it felt like for our parents when they were going to school here."

         "What? Feeling nervous knowing there are bad wizards running around on the loose and knowing that Hogwarts is on their target list?"

         "Yes, exactly that. Though, I do understand they were under a lot more stress. I don't think there could be another wizard quite like Voldemort, again."

         "Thank goodness for that." But Alex could not help but wonder, if these dark wizards weren't quite like Voldemort, what  _were_ they like? And what's their mission and motivation? Why these threats?

         Following breakfast, Rose and Alex parted ways, the former heading towards the library and the latter returning to the dungeons. Alex immediately went to the boys' dorms, knocking on the sixth year's door.

         It took a minute, but it opened, Scorpius sticking his head out. "Oh, Alex! Wonderful, come on in. Khan said he had to get to a sudden prefects meeting, but he's not returned. So, you'll have to fill us in. Is there some emergency they needed you all for?"

         "No," Alex said, trailing after her cousin and plopping down at the end of his bed, "well, kind of? Not yet?"

         "'Morning, Alex," Albus grumbled. He didn't sit up, just kept laying on his side with a pillow pressed over half of his head. "Did you hear I successfully communicated things to Alice last night?"

         "Good morning, Al. And yes, I did. Congratulations."

         He grunted a response.

         "Back to the non-emergency." Scorpius, ever the neat and meticulous one, was walking around the room, straightening things on his roommates's desks and picking up stuff that had accumulated on the floor throughout the week. Saturday mornings, he'd one time told her, were for tidying.

         "Well, it's that, apparently, there's been some threat about an attack on Hogwarts. I guess, it's associated with the prisoners who escaped Azkaban. Mcgonagall wanted all of us prefects to be more aware, specifically regarding some things around the castle we should be alert to when we're doing rounds."

         "Al," Scorpius threw a dirty shirt at the prone boy, "are you hearing this? Get up, you lazy tosser."

         Another grunt.

         "Okay, well, this is important. I'm sorry you bloody went and got smashed last night." Sighing and shaking his head, Scorpius kept on cleaning. "Anything else?"

         "Mcgonagall also said Flitwick is currently working with a group of aurors to make sure Hogwarts is safe and that the wards are good. Currently as in right now. Like, this morning. Aurors are here."

         For some reason,  _that_ bit of news got Albus to sit up, eyes big. "Oh,  _that's_ what dad meant." The cousins stared at him in confusion until he said, "In my dad's latest letter, he said he'd see me Saturday. But I didn't know what he meant because he doesn't just drop by here, and I certainly wasn't going home. Oh, no." Now Albus looked worried. "He's going to come up here, and I'm still bloody hungover and--" Suddenly cutting off, Albus jumped out of bed and sprinted into the bathroom. The sounds of him throwing up were loud and clear.

         Scorpius grimaced. "You okay in there, mate?"

         A groan came first and then, "Uh, yeah, I'll be fine. Can you find my stash of Pepper-Up? It should be in my trunk."

         "That boy," Scorpius muttered, but he knelt down in front of his friend's trunk all the same.

         The potion was quickly found while Albus cleaned himself up in the bathroom. Alex, feeling like she was not being helpful, got up to assist Scorpius in his tidying up. It wasn't the picture of an ideal morning; however, she was happy to be around her two best friends. Then Albus came out of the bathroom, still looking awful, and reached for the Pepper-Up.

         A knock came at the door. All three of them looked at each other. The only person who really ever knocked on the door--namely, Alex--was already on the inside.

         "Bloody hell," Albus whispered. "That must be my dad. How do I look?"

         "Just take the potion, you idiot," Alex whispered back. "You're going to look like crap for the next few hours, but let's not have you throwing up on your dad."

         "Right. You're right." He threw back the potion, and Scorpius went to get the door.

         And it was sort of surreal to have Harry Potter, the absolute legend and war hero, walking into the Slytherin dorm room, unsurprised to see Alex there and entirely glad to see his youngest son. "Al!" he said, and Albus winced at the loud volume but hugged his father as tightly as he could.

         "It's good to see you, dad," Albus said, once they separated. "Good to see you in one piece."

         Harry shook his head, smiling as he took in his son. "It looks like  _I_ should be the worried one." Outright laughing, he asked, "Were you trampled by a hippogriff?"

         Though it's clear he wished his dad hadn't noticed, Albus couldn't help but laugh, too. "No, but I feel like it."

         "You're lucky it's me visiting and not your mother."

         "I know, I know."

         Harry put his arm around Albus's shoulders and pulled him against his side, turning to Scorpius and Alex. "How come you two look like you're in much better condition? Are my children, nieces, and nephews the only ones who party?"

         "Trust me, sir," Scorpius said, "we were there. We just had very different experiences."

         "I'm sure you did." Harry glanced at his son. "I suppose we should go up to Gryffindor tower. I didn't write to either your brother or sister, so we could go and have some fun with James." As they walked out of the room, Harry asked, "You don't happen to have my cloak, do you?"

         Though his hangover was still pounding in his head, Albus couldn't have been happier. Alex saw that and was happy, despite Harry being around the castle for serious reasons, that her friend could spend the morning with the father he loved so much.

 

* * *

 

         Early on Sunday mornings, Hogwarts was at its quietest. Alex knew this because she was always up to catch those peaceful hours.

         She was out walking the grounds by seven thirty, mindful to charm her shoes to repel the dew. This was land she'd grown to know well, and she was on the hunt for the perfect angle of the castle. Hogwarts itself was her favorite drawing subject, and, over the course of the last few years, she'd created a countless number of sketches featuring the school. The drawings were a mix of interior and exterior perspectives with a preference on the exterior. All of them had been good, some even quite excellent; however, Alex had yet to create her perfect image of this place she loved so much.

          _Maybe I'll find it this morning_ , she thought, peering up at the Whomping Willow as she skirted around it. For a second, she wondered if the perspective from its branches might be worth it, but she quickly dismissed that as foolishness. She wasn't going to risk her life at the hands of a dangerous tree for a drawing. Perhaps she'd find something else that might give her a higher vantage point.

         Moving on from the Willow, she found a smooth log to sit on at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Birds sang in the trees above her, and a sweet breeze brushed her hair across her face. She deftly braided it before opening her notebook and taking hold of a pencil. Tilting her head, she considered the castle. At this distance, nearly everthing--the owlery, Hagrid's Hut, and the lake--were visible. The only thing missing was the Quidditch pitch, but even then she could see the top of it on the distant horizon.

         Alex began drawing. She was quick in giving vague outlines of the various structures and vegetation, going back once it was all laid out to dive into the details. It was busy work for her hands: one held the pencil and the other an eraser.

         She wished her mind could feel as busy, but, unfortunately, she was thinking about her Friday night conversation with Dominique. And she wasn't sure what she should be thinking, much less feeling.

         On the one hand, Dominique was one of James's best friends. Between her and Fred, they knew James like the backs of their hands. There was always the possibility she was pulling Alex along on some elaborate prank intended to either embarrass James or herself in the long run. But that didn't seem right because Alex distinctly recalled the sincerity in Dominique's voice and expression.

         But, on the other hand, Dominique could very well be misled. There was no way James bloody Potter was obsessed with or falling for her. If Dominique was so observant and intuitive, she would know nothing was happening because that drama had come and gone. Where had Dominique been almost exactly a year ago? Hadn't she thought about  _why_ , so suddenly, Alex had grown  _so_ entirely cold towards James?

         Alex sighed. She actually hoped no one realized why she and James had become so polarized.

         What really troubled Alex, though, was that, as she thought about what Dominique had told her, she didn't know what she hoped James would do. It troubled her because she thought she was a practical girl, a girl who wouldn't let herself still hide away feelings for a boy who'd already broken her heart once and wasn't worth a second breaking.

         The lines of hope felt blurry, and it unsettled Alex. She should be able to say she hoped James would just leave her alone. So, why was there a piece of her that seemed to hope he wouldn't?

         She let out a breath of frustration and stopped drawing for a moment. Everything about this picture seemed wrong, she decided. That only multiplied her frustrations.

         One of these days she was going to get the right perspective, but it didn't seem like it was going to be today.


	9. Chapter 9

         "Albus," Rose said, not looking up from her textbook, "you have the focus of a squirrel right now. Either you tell us what's on your mind or you go distract a different table of studious people."

         It was Tuesday evening, and Alex found herself, unsurprisingly, in the library doing homework with her best friends. The four of them were at their usual table and had been working diligently for the last three quarters of an hour. In the last few minutes, though, Alex, too, had noticed Albus's attention had been straying. It was first noticeable in the way he was bouncing his knee. Mostly not distracting. But Alex knew it was all going downhill when he started tapping his quill on the table.

         Albus cleared his throat and stared at his cousin. "You're going to think it's stupid."

         "Why? Because it has to do with Alice?"

         "How did you know?"

         Alex didn't know how he could be shocked Rose guessed correctly. Ever since the party on Friday, Albus had been talking  _a lot_ about his favorite Hufflepuff. He was driving his friends just a little nutters. They could handle his conversation, mostly, but they couldn't handle him that morning at breakfast when he'd broken their seating arrangement so he could be facing the Hufflepuff table. He'd refused to cross back over to his bench, and Alex had never before eaten such an uncomfortable meal in the Great Hall. She hoped he would sit in his regular spot tomorrow.

         "Al, mate," Scorpius said, "your crush and your success at the party are not secrets. I'm pretty sure even Professor Longbottom knows."

         The color faded from Albus's cheeks. "Y-you think so?"

         "Merlin's beard, Al, what is on your mind?" Rose finally looked up.

         "Well, uh, I'm thinking about asking Alice to Hogsmeade this weekend, but do you think I have to get Professor Longbottom's blessing to date his daughter first? Is that a thing I should do, especially if he already knows I have a thing for her? Bloody hell, this is too much to think about." He dropped his head into his hands.

         Alex patted him on the back. "You really are such a diva, Al. I don't know where my entertainment would come from, if you weren't around."

         "Wow," Albus spoke into his hands, "you are the most sensitive witch I've ever met, Alex."

         "To actually be of some help to you," Scorpius said, "I don't think you need to ask Professor Longbottom if you can date his daughter at this juncture. Maybe when you're thinking about being exclusive or something. But not for a first date to Hogsmeade, I think."

         "And just go ask the girl before you drive us all crazy," Rose said, smiling.

         "Right." Albus began packing up his things. "I should ask James for the map."

         "Merlin's beard, don't stalk the girl, Al."

         "Rose, I have to find out where she is."

         "All I'm saying is girls don't like to be stalked."

         "Boys neither," Scorpius said. "So, tuck that piece of information away, too, Al."

         Alex watched, deeply pleased, as Rose and Scorpius seemed to share a secret smile.

         An hour later and an essay and a half finished for Alex, Albus was back, exuberant. "Friends! I have a date!"

         Madam Pince shushed him, and he gave her the prettiest apology ever that it stunned her. It seemed like she wasn't sure what to do with this cheerful boy, but then she kicked him out for the rest of the night. He didn't even seem to mind.

 

* * *

 

         Alex flipped and skimmed through the entire paper Friday morning, not seeing anything regarding the situation with the escaped prisoners. "There's still nothing. Not even an update talking about the investigation."

         "They probably have to keep everything top secret," Scorpius said. He was spreading jam on toast and doing a sloppy job of it.

         "You seem tired, Scor," Alex commented.

         "I was just up late."

         "Doing what?"

         "Thinking."

         "Still trying to remember that thing from your grandfather's ceremony?"

         Sighing, he said, "Yeah."

         "You should find someone with a pensieve," Alex said, taking a bite of her apple.

         "A what?"

         "A pensieve. I read about it in a book one time. It's this basin thing that holds water, I guess. And the idea is that you can extract your memories, pour them into this basin, and then view them, again."

         "Did your book happen to say where I could get one? Honestly, it sounds like too convenient of a thing to even exist."

         "No, no, they exist. I guess, I'm not sure where to begin looking for one. I bet, between your dad and Al's family, we know someone who could track one down for us. Speaking of Al, where is that boy? It's not like him to over-sleep."

         Scorpius smiled. "No, it's not. And he didn't. He told me last night he wanted to walk Alice to breakfast this morning. So, I'm guessing he's loitering in the halls somewhere near the Hufflepuff common room."

         The cousins laughed. Of course, Alex should have known Albus would be pursuing Alice, especially since she seemed happy to be pursued.

         Her mind returned to the situation at hand with the ex-prisoners, and she thought about her rounds this past week. Nothing had been out of the ordinary. She, paired, again, with Lysander, had checked every item on the list Mcgonagall handed out. Everything was as it was supposed to be. She was letting herself believe that Flitwick and the aurors must have done a superb job with the wards, not that she had doubted they would do anything less.

         It was much later in the day that she thought about Filch. She was sitting in the Quidditch stands because she thought, as she gazed upon the castle, that might be the vantage point she needed for the perfect drawing. It wasn't, but she had walked out there and all the way up. She might as well draw since she was already there.

         She was thinking about how secure Hogwarts was yet what a mystery it was. There were secret passages and hidden rooms she only knew about because Albus had shown them to her on his dad's map. That information wasn't general knowledge. That's when Filch popped into her mind.

         He'd been around the school for, well, she wasn't sure how long. But it was a long while. He must know about many of its secrets. There had to be some even he didn't know about. That was crazy to consider.

         And then she remembered how distracted he had seemed the night of her first patrol. She thought for sure she and James were going to be caught because Filch was notorious for investigating every shadow and hole in the wall. But he'd walked right by them, slowly because he couldn't help his pace but purposeful like he'd had something on his mind. Something pressing. He'd been coming from the halls surrounding the dungeons. What had he found? What had he seen?

         "Here to spy on my team?"

         She looked up, squinting. James Potter shifted so she wouldn't have to stare at the sun. He'd moved so subtly she wondered if he'd done it intentionally. Then she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Gesturing to her half-finished drawing, she said, "Clearly not. I've got better things to be doing."

         "Still trying to create the perfect picture of Hogwarts?"

         "Yes."

         "Glad to know some things about you haven't changed, Alexandra."

         Alex dropped her gaze to the drawing and brushed some eraser shavings away. "You don't even know me, James."

         "Maybe I don't know  _all_ of you, anymore, but you're still familiar to me." He shifted his broom from one hand to the other. "Do you think I don't remember how much you love the ocean or that your favorite book is  _The Princess Bride_ because it makes you laugh and because you adore Inigo and Fezzik or that--"

         "You don't have to prove yourself to me, James," she said, lifting her eyes up, again. He was standing too close, yet her traitorous heart said he wasn't close enough.

         "Then what  _do_ I need to do?"

         "I guess, it depends on what you're trying to accomplish."

         He studied her for a minute, and his stare made Alex feel exposed. She pulled her notebook closer to her, and James said, "I'm afraid you won't believe me, if I told you."

         She shook her head and her lips curved. There was no friendliness in her expression. "Afraid, James? I guess, you must still be the boy I used to know."

         At her stinging remark, James's expression hardened, and he gripped his broom tighter. Before walking away to join his team out on the field, he said, "You know, you're not going to find the perspective you want for your perfect picture anywhere your feet can take you safely on solid ground. Sometimes you have to fly to see what's best for you."

         She hated to think he might be right.


	10. Chapter 10

         The three best friends waited together out in the courtyard, Alex and Scorpius betting on whether or not Albus would throw up before Alice showed up.

         "I have faith in our boy," Alex said. "He'll keep it together."

         "I don't know, cousin. He's almost as pale as I am."

         "I'm literally  _right here_ ," said Albus, not breaking his pacing to glare at his friends. 

         Alex sat down on a bench and grabbed a handful of pebbles from beneath her feet. "I don't know why you're so nervous, Al. I mean, you were able to talk with Alice and get her to like you while you were intoxicated. Personally, I think unintoxicated Albus is my favorite. I might also be biased, but I think today's going to go well for you."

         Seeming genuinely touched by her comment, Albus said, "That was very sweet of you, Alex. Scor, write that down somewhere. It's not every day Alex lets me know she actually likes me."

         "Oh, ha." Alex stuck her tongue out at the pacing boy and then, to pass the time, started to wordlessly and wandlessly transfigure the pebbles she held in her hand into buttons.

         A few minutes later, Scorpius whispered, "There she is. Okay, Al, mate, you're going to be fantastic. Alex and I will head out now, but we'll catch up with you somewhere later. Maybe the Three Broomsticks?" It looked like a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh, do you think, since Alice's mum runs the place, that we might get free drinks if we're hanging out with her?"

         Albus gave Scorpius a shove. "Get out of here, mate. You're going to embarrass me."

         So, the cousins went off, leaving Albus to whatever charms he thought he had.

         Happy, Alex took a deep breath and turned her face up towards the sky. "This feels like those summers before we knew Al and we'd go to Diagon Alley with our mothers and they'd let us run off to the Quidditch shop and Fortescue's."

         "Ah," Scorpius stretched out his arms like he was waiting for the world to come and embrace him, "the good old days."

         "Hey, how come you didn't invite Rose to join us today?"

         "And let her interrupt our nostalgia?"

         "I was being serious, Scor."

         He laughed and shrugged. "I don't know. Why didn't you invite her?"

         "Because I want  _you_ to. Or, better yet, I want you to ask her on a Hogsmeade date. Doesn't that sound much better to you?" Alex watched her cousin with playful yet serious eyes.

         "Actually," Scorpius said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "just thinking about it makes me feel like Al probably did just now."

         "Excited?"

         "Nauseous."

         "Merlin's beard, you  _do_ fancy her. I knew it!"

         "Of course, I fancy her! Now, will you be done pestering me about it?" He looked hopeful, but he should have known better.

         Shaking her head, Alex said, "Not until you do something about it."

         "Well, I'm no Gryffindor," he said.

         "You don't have to be a bloody Gryffindor for a spark of courage to reside in you. And thank goodness for that." They walked in silence for a few steps, and Alex peeked at her cousin. He looked pensive, but, then again, he often did. "You know," she said, softer, "if you're not ready you don't have to say anything, yet. It's not like your life hinges on this one situation. It's not like you're waiting to be propelled forward by this one conversation or course of action. You don't have to hurry into it."

         With a half smile, Scorpius peeked at her, too. "Guess you don't have to be a Ravenclaw, either, to possess a spark of wisdom."

         Hogsmeade, when they finally got there, was crowded. It seemed like every eligible student had escaped the castle on this sunny Saturday. It felt a tad bit crazy to Alex, but she also delighted in the fact that her peers all looked joyful.

         "All right," Scorpius said, "where to first?"

         It didn't take long for both of them to agree on what used to be Zonko's Joke Shop but, within the last decade, had become the second Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. If Alex thought the streets of Hogsmeade were crowded, they were nothing compared to the aisles of the joke shop. Like always, there was so much going on Alex had no idea what to look at first. The further they moved into the shop the more chaotic it got. From fabricated daydreams to canary creams to nose biting teacups, everything imaginable seemed to take shape here.

         Though Scorpius and Alex agreed they didn't need anything from the store, they enjoyed watching the magic happen. Obnoxious as it was it was also entirely fascinating. They spent a good chunk of time just reading the labels on all the Weather in a Bottle products.

         "What would you do with one of these things?" Alex asked. It was mind-blowing to think she held a mini rainstorm in her hands.

         "I'd probably use it to try and get out of class somehow. But it's not very subtle, so I'd probably get in trouble for sure, if I used it in a classroom."

         Not long after their brief investigation of the contained weather, they decided to move on. As they made their way towards the door, Alex looked behind her for confirmation from Scorpius. "To Honeydukes?" Before she got an answer, she jerked her attention away, having bumped into someone because she hadn't been looking. "Oh, sorry, I--"

         James stared down at her, unmoved and with a glint of  _something_ in his expression. It was Fred, though, standing beside him who said, "Guess my dad should get around to inventing a product that'll give you eyes in the back of your head, eh, Alex?"

         "Uh," Alex blinked, taken off-guard by the way James was staring at her, "yeah, I suppose it would be practical."

        Scorpius stepped up closer behind her. She could feel the displeasure of seeing this Potter radiating off of him. "We were just leaving, so we'll see you two around."

         "You two should stick around," James said. "Alex and I could go check out the daydreams. Maybe even share one together. I'm sure it'd be riveting."

         "Hm," said Alex, "sounds like you're entertaining a little daydream right now. Sorry to say, it's not at all riveting. See you later, Fred." Then she walked right between the two Gryffindors and out into the fresh air. Before Scorpius could mutter any negative comments regarding James, Alex asked, again, "To Honeydukes?"

         They spent considerably more time in the sweet shop because Alex wasn't sure what she wanted to get. Of course, she would absolutely restock her supply of chocolate frogs, but there was salt water taffy and sugar quills and toffee and acid pops and simply too many things to choose from.

         "Well, what are you getting?" she asked Scorpius.

         "I've been watching them make fudge back there behind the counter for the last five minutes, so I definitely think I'm getting some of that," he said, and he abandoned Alex to keep watching the fudge making process.

         She wandered the store twice over before making her selections and paying. Scorpius, in that time, hadn't moved. "Are you going to watch them all day?"

         "I just might."

         Just then, Alex glanced out the nearby window and nearly jumped in excitement. "There's Al and Alice. I'm going to see if they want to go to the Three Broomsticks now."

         "Come get me if they want to?"

         "Sure." And then she was finagling her way around the many people who also loved everything Honeydukes had to offer and couldn't make up their minds. "Albus! Alice!" she said, as soon as she was outside.

        "Look, one of the friends we were hoping to run into," Albus said. The smile he wore made Alex's heart squeeze in elation. She took it as a sign the date must be going well. "Is Scor around? We were just about to head over for a butterbeer, but we were hoping you guys would join us."

         "We really wouldn't be intruding?"

         "Not at all," Alice said, voice soft and sweet.

        "Great! Scor's still in Honeydukes. Entirely captivated by the fudge, but I'll go get him."

         It was in the next few moments, as she turned to go fetch her cousin, that time seemed to slow and that she noticed some things. The first was that James and Fred were just coming out of the joke shop. The second--and most notable--was that a strange wizard was standing in the shadows of the very same shop the boys had just stepped out of. His wand was raised, pointed in her direction, but he wasn't looking at her. No, he was staring, quite intently, at Albus, who was listening to Alice say something and definitely wasn't aware. She noticed the wizard's lips move, like he was whispering something. From the tip of his wand came the dark light of a curse, heading right for one of her best friends.

         Without questioning her reaction, she whirled back on him, shouting, "Al!" before shoving him out of the way.

         She didn't have time to move or stumble away, and she screamed when the curse hit her, a painful blow to the right side of her chest. Hands reached out to her, and that was when she noticed she was falling to the ground. People around her were screaming then, too. The strange wizard was out of sight or, at least, out of her sight.

         Albus sort of caught her on her way down. Fear paled his face. "Bloody hell. Alex, can you hear me?" He turned for a quick second to Alice. "Isn't your dad at the Three Broomsticks? Can you go get him?"

         Alex thought she noticed James trying to push his way through the crowd that was starting to gather, but she couldn't be certain because, at that moment, she stopped noticing and everything went black.


	11. 11

         Albus had no bloody idea about what to do. He wasn't even sure who or what had hit Alex. But he was frightened for two reasons. The first was that one of his best friends was unconscious, possibly in critical condition, in his arms, and the second was because, judging from her reaction, it seemed like whatever she had been hit with had been meant for him. He needed help, and he needed help now.

         Lifting his head up, he looked around, desperately, for Alice. He didn't see her. He hardly recognized anyone who was gathered around. Then there was a face he knew--James. His big brother, stricken and trying to get closer, and then, oh, there was Scorpius. But what about Alice? What about war hero Longbottom who had experience with desperate situations and would bloody well know what to do?

         "Move back! Move back!" And then, suddenly, Professor Longbottom was breaking through the crowd, Alice not far behind him. "Let me see her, Albus."

         Albus wasn't sure what kind of instruction that was. He still maintained his hold on Alex, not wanting to let her go because he was afraid what giving up control meant here. Professor Longbottom knelt beside him and scanned Alex with his wand, checking her pulse manually.

         "I need to get her out of here. Will you let me take her, Al?"

         "Is she going to be all right, professor? Is she going to be fine?" Albus didn't want to let her go until he knew something positive.

         "I--I can't say for certain what her condition is like, but I need to get her to a Healer."

         "Al, mate." Scorpius's hand was on his shoulder. "We, uh, need to let Professor Longbottom t-take her so she can be cared for." Never in his life had Albus heard Scorpius sound so small or uncertain.

         As Professor Longbottom picked Albus up, he surveyed the crowd and shouted, "Every student needs to report back to the castle. Find your friends immediately and head back to Hogwarts."

         The friends followed Professor Longbottom as he hurried off with their friend. Alice reached for Albus's hand, clutching it tighly. "Al, I'm a little frightened."

         It probably wasn't what she wanted to hear, but he wasn't about to lie to the girl so he said, "Yeah, I am, too."

 

* * *

 

         They weren't able to see Alex until after dinnertime, but even then she was still unresponsive. Mcgonagall had needed to floo in a Healer from St. Mungo's, and, between the work done by that Healer and Madam Pomfrey, it seemed Alex was going to be fine. She was being highly monitored, though, because she'd been hit by a dark curse no one had heard of before. They weren't sure how long it would leave her unconscious or what the after-effects might be.

         Albus and Scorpius, as soon as they were allowed to, ran to the infirmary as quickly as they could. Alex's parents were already there, sitting on either side of their daughter.

         "Uncle Theo, Aunt Daphne." Scorpius shook his uncle's hand and let his aunt hug and kiss his head. "How is she?"

         Eagerly, the two boys stood at the end of the bed, needing to know about their friend.

         Sighing, Theo shook his head. "The Healers say she's stabilized, and they think she'll be fine. But they've never seen this curse before, so..."

         Daphne held her daughter's hand and rubbed the back of it. "It's so strange. So very, very strange," she murmured.

         Madam Pomfrey emerged from her office then. "Mr. Nott? Mrs. Nott? May I speak with you?"

         Once the adults were shut away with Pomfrey, the boys took over their spots. Scorpius reached into his bag and pulled out Alex's treats from Honeydukes, having somehow been the one to pick it up when everyone was vacating Hogsmeade in a flurry. "Here we are, Alex," he said, trying to keep his voice light, "incentive to wake up."

         "Bloody hell, can I have one of her chocolate frogs?" Albus asked, already reaching for one and tearing at the package.

         "What happened to your sugar-free nonsense?"

         "I'm bloody  _stressed_ , Scor! I need this!" And then Albus ate the frog in one bite. After he had finished chewing, he faced Alex. "I realize by me eating one of your frogs that gives you less incentive to wake up, so I'm sorry about that. But I promise, if you just wake up, I will order you fifty more, and I won't eat any of them. I won't even pester you to see if you've found a Viktor Krum card."

         Nothing happened. No signs of movement from their sleeping friend.

         Albus turned back to Scorpius. "Now you. Make a bargain with her. Tell her why she needs to wake up."

         "I don't think this is how it works, mate." The emotion in his eyes revealed, though, that he wished it did. Then he sighed and spoke to her. "Alex, you already know why I need you to wake up. If by some chance you don't, then you're a bloody moron. But I still love you and you're still my sister and I need you to be around. It just wouldn't be fair for you not to wake up. The ratio of Potter-Weasleys to our family would be even more off balance, and we can't have that. And, if you woke up right now, you would see these damn Malfoy emotions be ruffled, which, as you know, is a rare event." His voice broke, and then Albus realized his friend was crying.

         It was the worst evening either of the boys had ever had. Between the fear and the tears, it was awful. Even hugs from Alex's mother didn't help, though it was bracing to be comforted by a mum. Eventually, Madam Pomfrey had to kick them out, and they, dejected and weary, went to their dorm where sleep was difficult to find.

         Sunday didn't prove any better. Up until they had Quidditch practice, they sat with Alex. Rose joined them, too. Scorpius had thought enough to bring a copy of  _The Princess Bride_ and was reading her favorite chapters out loud. Still, nothing changed.

         When Monday morning dawned, they raced into the Great Hall to grab fruit and toast before racing back up to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey had no news for them, but they sat and ate with Alex, pretending nothing was too amiss. They were kicked out, again, because Madam Pomfrey didn't want them skipping class.

         "I'll let you boys know as soon as she wakes up. I promise," she said, and that was enough to send the boys on their way.

         With every hour that passed without word from Pomfrey, their impatience grew. Nothing could keep their attention. They alternated between watching the clock and staring out windows, their minds elsewhere.

         But then--with only half an hour left in Transfiguration--Madam Pomfrey's patronus interrupted Mcgonagall's lecture. It seemed to speak quietly with the Headmistress, and the boys practically bounced in their seats in anticipation. Mcgonagall whispered something to it and then she looked over at Albus and Scorpius, a glimmer of hope and sympathy in her eyes.

         "Potter, Malfoy, you are excused to go see Miss Nott. Apparently, she's just woken up."


	12. Chapter 12

         Every part of her body ached. That's the first thing Alex registered right before she opened her eyes. Her right shoulder was particularly sore, and her chest felt heavy. That made sense to her because that's where the curse had hit her. It didn't make sense to her why her head and knees and ankles and  _every bloody thing_ hurt.

         She groaned as she tried to sit up, and Madam Pomfrey hustled over. "Oh, thank Merlin--you're awake!"

         "Is Albus Potter okay? Was anyone else hurt? What about my cousin?" Her voice came out scratchy.

         The dear old nurse helped her drink some water and said, "Everyone else is fine. No one else was hurt. And those two boys you're wondering about have been up here these past two days even when they probably don't have a minute to spare."

         Relief washed over her. "Oh, good." Knowing no one else had been injured was enough for her, for the moment. She didn't feel like she had the energy to verbalize any more sentences or questions.

         Madam Pomfrey, though, had some questions for her concerning how she was feeling and what hurt--"Literally, everything, ma'am"--and other basic inquiries. "When you say everything hurts," she asked, "what, precisely, do you mean?"

         "My body aches," Alex said. "My joints are sore. My skin and bones feel bruised."

         "Hmmm..." The nurse made notes on a pad of paper and handed her a pain relief potion. "This might help a little. Now, I better tell young misters Potter and Malfoy that you're awake and well. I promised I would."

         Her friends were as overjoyed to see her as she was to see them.

         One of the first things Albus said to her was, "You have no idea how worried we were. I was so worried I even caved and ate one of your chocolate frogs."

         "It's true; he did."

         At first, Alex was shocked Albus would give up on her his sugar-free obsession, but then she frowned and asked, "You ate one of my frogs?"

         "But I promised to buy you fifty more and not eat a single one."

         "It's true; he did that, too."

         News that Alex was awake must have spread quickly because, before she knew it, she was also surrounded by Rose, Fred, Dominique, and Lily, all of whom had sweets for her.

         "They might help speed up your recovery," Fred said.

         Rose sat down on the edge of her bed and held her hand. "I'm so glad you're going to be all right, Alex. You know, you had everyone right scared. No one has ever seen or heard of the curse you were hit with. They had to bring in a Healer from Mungo's. Your parents were even called in."

         "My parents were here? It was that bad?"

         "Yes," Scorpius said, picking through her selection of treats and nibbling on a sugar quill, "and I'm sure they'll probably be back soon since you're awake now."

         "What about the wizard who cursed me?" asked Alex. "Did they find him?"

         "No, but they do know who it was," Rose said. " _The Prophet_ actually had something useful to say about it this time. Uncle Harry and his team of aurors magically traced the entire town and could even trace the dark magic. It's a fascinating technique. Anyway, they're now looking for a wizard named Vail Nightshade. I guess, he's some American who used to work for the Foreign Affairs branch of the Ministry."

         "But that's not even the best of it," Lily piped up, also munching on a sugar quill.

         Rose nodded. "She's right. The best of it is that this tracing that's been done connected the aurors back to the ambush attack at the beginning of the month. They couldn't tell at the time, but it seems like this Nightshade character is most likely the one who instigated that. He might even have had a hand in the Azkaban situation."

         "That's...that's incredible. Crazy." Alex seemed fazed that a name was finally being connected to everything that had been happening.

         "Yes," Rose agreed, "but what seems crazier, to me, is that  _you_ were his target. What vendetta does an evil wizard have against you, Alex?"

         Taken aback because she thought this piece of information was known, Alex frowned and said, "But I wasn't the target. It wasn't me he was aiming for; it was Al."

         "An attack on the Potters?" Dominique shook her head. "How very unoriginal."

         Lily had gone very pale and still, the sugar quill she'd been eating frozen halfway to her mouth. She stared at her brother, who stared right back. "It would make sense, though," she whispered. "It's the reason we had to go undercover last summer. A threat from the States had been directed at our family. And, again, this summer, there were more threats. Dad wouldn't say, but I know they had to do with us. Our trip to America, after all, was kind of spontaneous; we just went with it and acted like it wasn't. And dad was one of the aurors hit on the early morning ambush."

         In a rush, Albus stood and said, "Alex, I don't mean to abandon you, but I think I really need to go talk to my dad."

         "Of course," said Alex.

         The Potters left, and everyone else slowly followed after them. Everyone but Scorpius. He stayed, working on homework and filling Alex in on what she missed from classes that day. Alex slept off and on, still aching and exhausted. No matter how many pain relief potions Madam Pomfrey offered her, nothing made a difference.

         "Maybe it just needs time to wear off naturally?" Alex suggested when the nurse looked particularly unsettled by it. Pomfrey wasn't convinced, so she went back to her office and poured over a book titled  _On Healing the Cursed_.

         After a while, Alex said, "You should go eat dinner, Scor. And maybe get a good night's rest."

         "What about you? You haven't eaten anything yet."

         "I'm sure Pomfrey will bring me something any minute now. Besides, I think I need another nap before I have the energy to so much as use a fork."

         Scorpius's brow drew together. "That worries me."

         "I know it does." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "But I'll be better before you know it, and we'll be out running, again, soon." At the moment, the thought of running and what it would feel like on her throbbing, sore body made her internally cringe.

         Scorpius didn't look all that pleased about leaving her alone in the infirmary, but he listened to her, packed his things, and headed down to dinner. And Alex had been right about her energy level. The second she saw Scorpius walk out the door she closed her eyes and rested.

         When she woke again, it was late in the evening. The sun had gone down completely, and the infirmary was a little chilly. Alex couldn't see Madam Pomfrey, but her office light was on, which probably meant she was in there.

         She had just closed her eyes, again, when she heard the door open. Ready to reassure her cousin she was still feeling fine, she looked up. The words died on her lips when she saw it wasn't her cousin but a messy-haired boy, instead. He looked awful. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

         By way of greeting, James asked, "Not dying on us any time soon, then, Alexandra?"

         "No," she murmured, "I guess not."

         Slowly, he walked up to her bedside. "Good."

         "Why," Alex started, shifting and struggling to sit up, "why are you--"

         "May I help you before you strain yourself?" James asked, already stretching out his arms but pausing because he didn't seem to want to upset her.

         Thinking of her pain, Alex was wary about what someone's touch would aggravate. But she either accepted his help or continued struggling. So, she said, quietly, "Please, be gentle." It wasn't the first time she'd ever made that request to him--something that wasn't lost on either of them. James didn't comment. Instead, he was as gentle as he could be and helped her sit up. "Thank you," she said, once she was settled.

         "You're welcome."

         "I suppose, you're probably here for a reason, probably something on your mind, so you might as well sit down."

         "Your manners astound me, Alexandra. How can one person master the art of welcoming someone without making them feel welcome?"

         She picked at the threads of her thin blanket and said, "I could shout for Pomfrey and make her kick you out, you know."

         "I know. Believe me, I almost didn't come up here because I figured that would be the first thing you'd do."

         "But you did come."

         Still, she did not look at him, but, in shock, she did when he grasped her hand. "You really must not know me at all, if you think I'd stay away."

         "It's what you've done in the past."

         Fire burned in James's eyes. "Am I always going to be that boy to you?"

         "You've not revealed yourself, to me, to be someone else."

         "I recall you saying I didn't have to prove myself."

         "Why would you care to in the first place?" Alex sighed. "James--"

         "Will you call me Jamie, again?" The vulnerability in his question was confounding. She didn't know what to say, so she removed her hand from his and turned her face away. "Alexandra..."

         "You know you broke my heart, don't you?"

         There was a pause. Then, "Yes."

         "You know what you broke, and you know what you took. And you know how you threw it all back in my face." Finding more courage when she wasn't looking into his beautiful, blue eyes, she kept going. "James, I've been doing my best to forget you. To forget the sweet memories and to erase the bad ones. For the past year, I've been telling myself what it seems you've communicated to me. That, despite what charming words you strung together last summer, we weren't special. We weren't worth your commitment. That  _I_ wasn't. I was simply around and convenient. If you've moved on, then please let me do the same."

         "Alexandra, you know those things aren't true."

         She couldn't stop herself from looking his way. " _Don't_ lie to me, James Potter."

         "I'm not lying. And I didn't lie to you then. I--"

         "Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey appeared in the doorway of her office. "What are you doing up here past curfew? I will not have you pestering my patient."

         Alex watched Pomfrey escort James out. Her whole body ached, and she hated that now her heart did, too.


	13. Chapter 13

         Alex spent the next day bedridden, though she tried to argue with Madam Pomfrey about it. She wanted to go to class, but she should have known better than to think she might win that battle.

         But the day after that, Pomfrey gave her the okay. Scorpius held one of her arms as she hoisted herself out of bed. Her muscles were cramped and everything still hurt, but she made herself hobble through the corridors. It was slow going--almost as slow as Filch's pace--as she moved from class to class, and she alternated between leaning against Albus and Scorpius for support. The one time she tried to walk on her own resulted in her almost falling. Stairs, quite suddenly, had become the bane of her existence. She'd never felt so weak before. So fragile.

         Though Pomfrey wanted her back up to the infirmary for a check-in right after her last class let out, Alex made Rose walk with her down to the greenhouses once she was free for the afternoon. Professor Longbottom was there, of course.

         "Hullo, Professor," she said, upon entering. Rose helped her move along a row of plants.

         "Miss Nott," he said, "good to see you're up on your feet."

         "Yes, it's good to be up. I wanted to thank you for Saturday. Albus and Scorpius filled me in on everything, and they said you helped me."

         He ducked his head to peer at the plant in front of him, cheeks reddening. "Well, there's no need to thank me. I was just doing what anyone would have done." Then he turned to grab a little plant on the table behind him. "Madam Pomfrey mentioned you were experiencing a lot of pain still, which I could see as you walked in with Miss Weasley. I can't say for certain if this will help, but it might. All you need is one little leaf in a cup of hot water every morning. Again, it might not help, but it's been known to in the past."

         Gladly, Alex accepted the plant. "Thank you--again."

         By the time she (and Rose) made it up to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was only a little cranky about the detour they'd made. She was, however, very interested in the plant Alex had acquired and even took a leaf to examine.

         The girls bumped into Scorpius and Albus in the corridor as they were heading down to the dungeons. It made Alex happy to see Alice with them.

         "Do you want me to carry anything for you?" Scorpius asked. "Do you want me to carry  _you_? I know it's been a while since I've given you a piggyback ride, but it could happen again right now."

         "Actually," Alex said, "I'm gonna take you up on that offer. Here, Al, hold my plant."

         He took it and examined it while Alice and Rose helped Alex climb up onto Scorpius's back. "Where did you get this? Why do you have this?"

         "Professor Longbottom gave it to me."

         "My dad gave that to you? That's cool. What'd he say it would do for you?" Alice asked.

         "He thinks it might help with the pain." Latching her arms around her cousin, Alex said, "All right, I'm ready to go, if you are, Scor."

         As they walked, Albus asked, "Have any of you heard any more news regarding the Nightshade character? Or about any of the felons?"

         "No," Rose said, "everything's gone strangely quiet. Of course, there are plenty of editorials from the general public, but no hard news. It's maddening."

         And it was, especially for Albus since he couldn't get it out of his head that Alex had taken a curse that had been meant for him. Still, his father told him not to worry. But he didn't know how to stop. What he needed was a distraction since no one had answers to anything. There was nothing for him to grasp onto except frustration.

         So, later that night, he snuck down, past curfew, to the kitchens with James and Fred. They sat around a table, were served hot chocolate by the house elves, and laughed, mostly at each other.

         "Okay, Al, but we have to figure something out about your big brother here," Fred said.

         "What's that?"

         "Well, we Gryffindors are hosting a Halloween party soon, right? And James is looking for a date, though I don't see how any of the girls around here are stupid enough to fall for anything 'charming' you might say to them."

         "Oh, shut up, Fred," James said, good-naturedly.

         "So," Albus said, "we have to figure out who he'll go with?"

         "No." Fred held up a finger. "We have to figure out which girl he's holding out for. And then we have to get him to ask her."

         In the span of a few seconds, Albus had lost what page his cousin was on. "What are you talking about, Fred?"

         James opened his mouth to steer the conversation to something new, but Fred cut him off. "Oh, no, Jamie boy. This has been a subject of curiosity for me, so, please, allow your brother and I to analyze. Okay, so we know James here has quite the reputation with the ladies, right?"

         "Right," Albus said, taking a sip of his cocoa.

         "But, I don't know if you know this or not, it's not a reputation of reality." At the confusion on Albus's face, Fred went on. "Let me explain. So, James supposedly stepped into his big boy pants when he was sixteen. And, by big boy pants, I mean he lost his virginity to some bird. Happens to many a bloke, so it's really not something special. Sorry, James. However--and this is the part I'm not sure you know--none of the girls he's 'dated'--again, sorry not sorry, James; we all know it's been a challenge for you to stay committed to anyone but yourself for longer than a week--okay, so none of the girls he's been with have been girls he's  _been with_ , you know what I mean?"

         "Yeah," Albus said slowly, less confused about what Fred was talking about and more confused about what he was implying, "I know what you mean." He looked at his brother. "James, is Fred just spewing nonsense here? Or--"

         James ran a hand through his hair. "No, Fred's not lying."

         "So...that means, despite all the rumors of your reputation, you're still a virgin?"

         "See," Fred said, "that's where it gets interesting. I have it on good authority that he's telling the truth when he says he's not."

         "How do you know that?" Albus was happy he was getting the distraction he had been looking for, even if it was at his brother's expense.

         "Well, one time last spring, James and I stole some Veritaserum from the off-limits Potions storage cabinet--don't even look surprised, Al, come on, you know us better than that--but we weren't absolutely sure it wasn't expired Veritaserum, so we tried some. And, knowing his reputation seemed to hinge on fibs, I asked him. But I didn't ask  _whom_ he'd been with because, I figured, he was with Amanda Finnegan near the beginning of the year, and, well...let's just say her reputation is anything but false."

         Albus snorted. "But you're convinced nothing happened between them?"

         "Not between them or anyone else! Between hearing things from the girls themselves and from this bloke here, I can piece together this bit of the story. James doesn't seem to have actually slept with anybody, except for some mystery girl."

         Turning his gaze on his brother, Albus asked, "Is that true, James? That all the rumors about your reputation simply aren't true?"

         James nodded, met Albus's stare, and then looked down at his cocoa. "Yeah, that's true. But I didn't--Fred, I literally couldn't--lie to you when we both sampled that Veritaserum, so that point's true, too. But it's fine, you guys. Can we move on from this now?"

         "Just when we've laid out the grounds to begin the analysis of who you're pining for?" Fred nearly spilled his drink gesturing. "Are you mad, James? I have someone here who could be of serious help with this. And you  _are_ looking for a date to the Halloween party. Everyone can win here. Now, Al, do you have any guesses about who your dear brother might be hung up on?"

         "Maybe it's the girl he's loved and lost," he said, sparkling mischief in his eyes. He turned, full of mirth, to his brother only to see James tense. So, some truth then in that hunch?

         "But, even if that is true, we don't know who she is," Fred pointed out. "I suppose, we could try to figure it out. I mean, we have a year of James's life to work with. We know he was sixteen when he was with this girl."

         "I really am not comfortable with you discussing me while I'm sitting right here."

         "You could just tell us, mate. Just tell us who she is. And then tell us if she's the girl you're longing for."

         Albus nodded. "Yeah, if you told us, we could avoid this whole thing and just scheme how we're going to get her to date you. And that might take some time. There could be many obstacles. I mean, well, what if she has a boyfriend or--"

         "She doesn't have a boyfriend."

         In unison, Albus's and Fred's eyes widened. "So, it  _is_ the mystery girl from sixteen!" Fred shouted, excited.

         James didn't confirm or deny; he just stared down at his drink, and the silence was confirmation enough.

         "Al, think for me. You live with him. What's the private life of James Sirius Potter like? What haven't I learned, despite being his roommate and best friend?"

         "Well," Albus scratched his chin, "I have to do some thinking back if we're working with sixteen. Hmmm...let's see. Birthday in late April, so it probably wasn't during the school year. Although, who were you into at the end of your fifth year? Were you already flirting with Amanda? Or was it Anna MacDonald?"

         "Oh," Fred said, "I forgot you kind of had a thing for Anna."

         "So, there was her. But I also remember Maisie Carmichael somehow being in the picture. Is that right, Fred? Do you remember her kind of being around?" Fred nodded, so Albus did, too, tracking back in his brain and trying to piece together his brother's love life. What else had happened when James was sixteen? What other girls did he seem to take interest in? Albus continued, suddenly thinking of something. "And that was the summer we spent at the beach, you remember, right? We were there all summer, and right next door to the No--oh."

         Albus cut off, snapping his gaze from his cousin to his brother, who definitely wasn't staring at his hot chocolate, anymore. No, James's eyes were locked on Albus, silently begging him to stop, to not connect the dots.

         But it was too late. Albus's mind was already making connections and comprehending.

         He pictured that summer. James flirting with Alex, being entirely captivated by her.  _Now_ he recalled her sheepish looks, her blushing cheeks. James and Alex would be the last two out on the beach after dinners, and, often times, Albus would fall asleep before James crept into the room they shared, accidentally waking Albus in the wee hours of the morning. Alex, usually so cold to James, had been warm.

         And then he was picturing James's face from Saturday, when Alex was hit by that awful curse in Hogsmeade. In the moment, Albus had hardly recognized the anguish in his brother's expression because he was too busy making sure his friend wasn't dying on him. Then, later, he'd completely forgotten it. He probably would have forgotten it forever if it hadn't been for this moment.

         Suddenly, so much of what he knew he'd been missing made more sense, though there were still pieces he lacked. Alex was cold to James, but was it because she hadn't wanted more from their relationship or because James hadn't? Had one of them made promises they didn't or couldn't keep?

         When he looked at James, Albus saw regret plainly in his eyes. Then James looked away, and Albus, shocked, realized he also saw cowardice.

         "Did you lose your train of thought, Al?" Fred asked, gripping the handle of his mug rather tightly.

         "I...I just thought none of those girls made sense. None of it makes sense."

         "Maybe I'll just have to stay up later than Jamie boy, listen to hear if he whispers anyone's name in his sleep." Fred wiggled his eyebrows at James.

         "Please, don't be creepy, Fred," James quietly requested. "Anyway, shouldn't we be getting back to our dorms? It's getting late."

         Neither Fred nor Albus argued with James about that, and they walked back to Gryffindor tower. As James was handing the Invisibility Cloak to Albus for his walk down to the dungeons, Albus tried to say something James, but James wouldn't let him. Without making eye contact, James said, "Well, goodnight, Al." Then he, like the coward Albus knew he wasn't, turned and walked into his common room, letting the portrait close behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

         It only took two days for Alex to notice the plant leaf tea was making a difference for her aches and pains. Though it was still slow going, she could walk without needing the support of her friends, which made her feel liberated. She was so grateful for her pals, but she was also grateful to have some of her independence back.

         And things were looking up for Scorpius, too. They were walking to the owlery so Alex could send an update to her parents when he said, "I was talking to Mcgonagall this morning during my free period."

         "Really? Why?"

         He shrugged. "I guess, she wanted to see how I was doing, you know, dealing with grandfather's death. Which is actually very kind of her because, based on things I've heard my dad say, she never liked the man."

         "I feel like Mcgonagall kind of views herself as everyone's grandmother. I'd be shocked if she wasn't kind."

         "Maybe I'll ask mother to invite her to our Christmas dinner, then. Anyway, Mcgonagall has this way of getting you to word vomit. Have you noticed that?"

         They'd gotten to the stairs of the owlery and were taking it slow. "That's because you can tell she's really listening. That makes a difference. What did you end up telling her?"

         Excitement rose in his expression and he rushed to say, "That I am kind of in need of a pensieve, and--you will never believe it--she has one in her office!"

         "You're joking."

         "It seems like I am, right? Like it's too easy? But I'm not."

         Alex paused to catch her breath at the top of the stairs. "Did she say you could use it?"

         "Yes! Isn't that great? Okay, see, she can't be my grandmother. Grandmother 'Cissa hardly lets me touch any cool, magical artifacts around the Manor." Scorpius took Alex's letter from her, reaching up to give it to her owl, Buttercup. They watched the owl fly away, and then he said, "She said I could come up tomorrow after dinner. Do you want to come with? Wanna search through my memory with me?"

         The offer took Alex by surprise. "Really? You'd be okay with that?"

         "Absolutely. I'm still not sure what I'm looking for, so two sets of eyes will be better than one. Now, hop up on my back. We need to go find our friends and hang out, and you're moving too slow."

         "Hey, now," Alex said, unoffended, "you try getting hit by a mysterious curse. We'll see how your recovery goes."

         They found the Potter-Weasleys outside on the lawn. It looked like they were playing a very rowdy game of charades, but, in reality, Fred and James were just reenacting an incident from earlier in the day in their Potions class.

         "And then Amanda's cauldron exploded, and everything started oozing out of it and all over the table. Poor Goldstein." Fred shook his head in mock pity. "Whatever concoction Amanda made it ended up burning a few holes right through his robes."

         "No, not Michael," Lily said, fully caught up in the story. "He's our favorite. Right, Alex?"

         The rest of the gang turned towards them then, and Alex quietly wished the youngest Potter was less of a wild card. What she said, though, was, "Well, that's what you keep implying."

         "Are you feeling okay?" Albus asked, standing in concern. "Is it hard for you to walk alone, again?"

         "I'm feeling fine, Al. Don't worry.  _Someone_ just thought I was being too pokey."

         Scorpius helped her get down and steadied her when she wobbled a little. "Was I wrong?"

         "Can we get back to the story?" Lily asked. "I want to know a few things."

         Fred smirked. "Like what?"

         "Like, is Michael okay? And what happened to Amanda? Did she get detention?"

         Alex sat and leaned against a tree near the edge of the circle. She wasted no time in pulling out her notebook. It seemed like everyone was particularly squirmy and animated today, so she wasn't sure if they'd be still enough to be subjects. All the same, she'd try to capture them in her drawing.

         "Detention? it's not like she was the one who sabotaged her own potion," said James.

         Rose looked aghast. "Sabotage? You didn't mention that in your original telling of the story."

         The seventh year boys shrugged at each other. "Minor detail," Fred said.

         "Were either of you responsible for what happened?" asked Rose.

         "Would we do such a thing?" James asked in return.

         She stared between the two cousins for a long moment before a light went off in her eyes. Then she scanned the rest of the group. "Where's Dom?"

         Fred grinned. "Now there's a person who almost got detention."

         Gasping, Lucy asked, "It was  _Dom_?"

         "Come on, Lu," Hugo said from where he was sprawled out on the grass attempting to nap, "you know Amanda's never been her favorite person."

         "If this has anything to do with a boy, I'm going to be severely disappointed in our cousin," Rose remarked.

         "Oh, Rosie, where's your romantic heart?" James teased. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out a quaffle. "Anyone want to play catch with me?"

         While everyone got up and moved out into the open, Albus stayed and scooted next to Alex. "You don't want to go and play with them?" she asked.

         "Nah," he replied. He watched her give up on her drawing, which had been of all them sitting around together, and begin a new one featuring the leafy tree branches above them. Then he looked out at his friends. They were so energetic, even Scorpius, who was talking with Fred about something.

         Specifically, though, Albus was interested in James and his behavior. The two brothers hadn't talked, really, since a few nights ago when Albus had understood some things he hadn't before. And, only because he was watching, he noticed James, after throwing the quaffle the Hugo, glanced over in Alex's direction. She, however, didn't notice because she was staring up at the trees. 

         "Hey, Alex, can I ask you about something?"

         "Sure." She sketched out a large branch.

         "Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you and James?"

         Caught off-guard, she started. An errant line appeared on her paper, and she carefully erased it. She was about to brush away his question, but the knowledge she saw in his eyes made her realize it wouldn't be that simple. Shrugging, she said, "I didn't think it was worth getting you caught up in the middle of it."

         "Meaning you and he weren't worth it or the drama that followed wasn't?"

         Alex shaded in a leaf. "Al, I'm not sure how much you want to hear. Your eighty-year-old heart might be sensitive. I mean, this is your brother we're talking about."

         "My brother in connection to one of my best friends. Alex, I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to hear what you have to say."

         "Why do you want to know now?"

         "Because I've recently uncovered some information regarding the two of you, and I'm confused."

         She lifted her gaze to watch the game of catch for a moment. "What do you know?"

         Clearing his throat, Albus said, "Well, uh, I know you two were romantically involved. I know that...well, that, um, you two were...intimate."

         "What a delicate way of saying that, Al."

         He took her sarcasm in stride. "Thank you. I also know you're the only one he's been intimate with."

         She scoffed. "Ha, right."

         "No, I'm serious, Alex. He said--"

         "Al, no offense," she turned to him and held up a hand, "I don't really care what James said. At this point, I'm not likely to believe him, anyway. But I'll confirm things if that's what you want." She took a deep breath. "Yes, James and I slept together that summer you guys were hiding away at the beach. Yes, I thought we were serious, committed to one another. Yes, I'm confused, too, as to what I missed or didn't figure out that would have cued me in on the certain, pending heartbreak. Yes, I bloody loved the boy." In an overwhelming rush of emotion, she cut off and snapped her notebook closed, stuffing it back into her bag and standing. "But, no, Al, I don't want to talk about it. And it's nothing to do with you personally. I just don't want to talk about it because I just want to put all of it behind me."

         "But, Alex--wait, where are you going? Do you need help?" He stood as she began stepping away.

         With sad yet angry eyes, she said, "Al, I appreciate the offer, but I don't need help. What I need is to go take a nap, wake up, and be finally all the way over your brother."

         Then he let her walk away, as slow going as it was for her, unsure about how to be the friend she needed in this moment. He refocused his attention on the game still going on and met his brother's intense stare. But James only looked at him for a second before his gaze flicked over to the disappearing figure of Alex.

         So, James had been the one to push away or make promises he couldn't keep. Why was it, then, that it seemed to Albus that the whole story wasn't finished? Why did James watch Alex walk away like he only wished to draw her back?

         Then Albus's attention was drawn away because Professor Longbottom was running across the grass towards him. "Albus! Where are your siblings?"

         "Just over there," he said and lifted a hand to point.

         Professor Longbottom nodded then shouted, "Lily! James! Come quickly!"

         "Professor," Albus said, getting to his feet, "what's wrong? What's the matter?"

         "It's your father," he said. "He's been taken."

         All of the Potter-Weasleys and Scorpius gathered around, jaws dropping at the news. "I'm sorry, what?" James asked. His brow furrowed, eyes deeply troubled.

         As Professor Longbottom was nodding, he noticed Scorpius. "Ah, uh, Mr. Malfoy. I seem to be the bearer of bad news today because I have some for you, too. I'm sorry, but it seems your father has been taken, as well."


	15. Chapter 15

         "What do you mean they've been taken? Grown men just aren't taken," Al said as he refused to sit in the Headmistress's office. "What about this new tracking function? Can't they tell where they are?"

         For the past few minutes, he'd been pacing, squeezing and unsqueezing his hands into fists. He, the family worrier, was in a panic.

         Ginny reached for her son, but he just kept walking. "Albus, please."

         "The scanning only does so much. It's still being developed," said Mcgonagall. "But they were able to tell who took him."

         Scorpius lifted his head from his hands and asked, "Nightshade?"

         Al's pace quickened. If his father had been captured by the very same wizard who cursed Alex, that didn't mean or suggest anything good. In fact, it probably meant very, very terrible things.

         "Yes, Scorpius," Ginny said, "and whoever this Vail Nightshade is, exactly, he has plans. The other aurors are certain now that he's working with the escaped felons."

         "Great!" Lily crossed her arms over her chest. "Crazy, evil, bad wizards have stolen our dads, and we have no idea about where they took them or what they're doing with them."

         Mcgonagall stepped forward from behind her desk. "But aurors are working this very minute to find them. I know this might be asking a lot of you, but I would ask you to, please, just trust. The most capable people are tackling this situation."

         Finally, Albus sat. "Can we back it up for a minute?  _How_ were they taken? Like, where were they?"

         Ginny, who had flooed to Hogwarts directly from the Auror Department, cleared her throat. "Draco called in a report of suspicious activity happening behind his potions shop, so your dad and his partner went to check it out."

         " _Dad_ went on such a mundane, routine call?" James asked, the first thing he'd spoken in the past twenty-five minutes.

         Shrugging, Ginny said, "Maybe he wanted to make sure Draco's concerns were fully attended to. I don't know. I've been married to your father for years and I'm still trying to figure him out."

         "I'd just give up now, mum," Lily joked.

         "Anyway," Ginny directed a small smile at her daughter, "they were out behind the potions shop when Nightshade attacked. Well, Nightshade and one of the Carrows. This was just before the shop opened, and your dad's partner--well, you know Dean Thomas--was knocked out in a body lock until a patron wandered around a little while later when the front door was still locked when it shouldn't have been."

         There was a moment of quiet following what Ginny said, but then Scorpius shook his head. "Most people don't even like my father. What on Earth are these people gaining from taking him hostage?"

         No one had any suggestions or ideas.

         So, it was Scorpius, again, who spoke up. He looked directly at Mcgonagall and said, "I think, Professor, it might be best if I use your pensieve now rather than later."

 

* * *

 

         Alex, who'd made a quick, angry stop at Gryffindor tower to drop off a note, had almost been asleep when Scorpius knocked frantically at her door. She found herself very much awake, though, at the bizarre news he filled her in on. "I'm sorry, what? Your dad and Harry Potter have been abducted?"

         "Yes, and no one knows any more details other than Nightshade and one of the Carrows are responsible for it. Now come on, get on my back. We've got no time to move slowly."

         Alex didn't argue and allowed herself, again, to be carried piggyback style up to Mcgonagall's office.

         "All right," Mcgonagall said, going to a cabinet and removing a silver basin, "here it is. You can procure a memory to put in the water simply by touching your wand to your temple and extracting. It's a little bit of a mind tug-of-war as your memories are all neatly filed away, you see. But, eventually, memories wiggle free. I'll be just there at my desk, if you need me."

         Scorpius nodded. "Thank you, Professor." Then he, with a slightly shaking hand, raised his wand. For a long minute, he closed his eyes and frowned, trying to pull the memory loose. And then, like a silvery wisp, out it came.

         "Look," Alex whispered, "you've done it."

         This strange magic made Scorpius breathless for a moment. But then he deposited the memory into the basin and waited. They watched it swirl around. "What now?"

         "Well, I, uh, think we have to stick our heads in."

         "This is nonsense," he murmured, but he took her head and they plunged.

         Just as they crossed the water threshold, Alex wondered how she was going to breathe. As soon as they had crossed into the substance of memory, she found it wasn't a problem at all. It was, she realized, rather quite pleasant being in a memory. A bit like floating and being weightless. The after-effects of the curse didn't bother her here.

         "Do you see anything, yet?" Scorpius asked.

         "No, we just got here. Give me a minute to get my bearings."

         She quickly realized they were standing in the Manor's drawing room and watching a procession of people file through the greeting line. The Malfoy's stood together, each stiffly and politely shaking hands or receiving kisses on the cheeks and returning them. They stood right behind Scorpius. So far, within the first few minutes, nothing strange had happened. When Alex glanced at the real Scorpius beside her not in front of her, she saw he was only really paying attention to Draco.

         Nudging him, she said, "You're not focusing."

         "I--I just...Alex, what if this is the last time I see him?" He didn't take his eyes off his father. "What if all I have left are memories?"

         "Oh, no, Scor. You can't think like that. You'll see your dad, again. You will."

         He didn't respond to that; he just swallowed hard and nodded once.

         For the next ten minutes, they watched and waited to see what interesting or suspicious thing was going to happen. Then memory Scorpius shifted and excused himself from the receiving line, claiming he needed to use the loo.

         "Great," Alex said as she and real-time Scorpius followed him out of the drawing room, "are we going to have to follow you into the bathroom?"

         "Well,  _you_ won't, that's for sure. Merlin's beard, I feel strange about this."

         Nothing significant happened while the boys were in the bathroom. So, they just followed the past Scorpius back to the drawing room. Except, he didn't go right back to his place next to his parents and grandmother; instead, he wandered over to Lucius Malfoy's dead body, which was laid out at the far side of the room. This Scorpius didn't do anything but stand there, staring. He looked tired and dazed.

         Then another wizard approached and just stood there, too. After a minute, a different wizard joined him. They stood together a few feet away from Scorpius. Alex, when she looked over at the last guy, did a double-take and gasped.

         "Bloody hell, Scor," she said, clutching onto him in her surprise. "That's the strange wizard I saw in Hogsmeade. The one who cursed me. That must be Vail Nightshade."

         Scorpius's head snapped over to the pair of wizards. "What? Which one is Nightshade?"

         "The one with the facial hair."

         Frowning, Scorpius said, "I don't remember greeting him in the receiving line."

         "I bet he wasn't even in line. Look at how many people are here. He probably just walked in and has been ducking around and hanging out. You wouldn't have noticed him. I mean, did you notice me at all when you were standing in that line?"

         "No, I guess, I never saw you."

         "Right, but I'm here somewhere. This might just be one room, one house, but this is a crowd that's easy to get lost in."

         Then, as memory Scorpius began turning away, Nightshade stepped up to Lucius's body, tucked something under his arm, and whispered, "Nothing personal, on my part, Lucius. Someone had to be the guinea pig, and I had a favor to pay up on." Then he rejoined the other wizard, and they walked away.

         

* * *

 

         The cousins came up from the memory flushed and incoherent in their exclamations.

         "Scor--he was--Nightshade!"

         "And murdered! Murdered!"

         Quickly, Mcgonagall rose from her desk and came over. Her brow drew together as she looked between the two. "What happened? What did you see?"

         "Professor," Scorpius turned fully to her, "you need to contact my family."

         "No, get a hold of the Auror Department."

         "Alex, what? My family needs to know about this."

         "Scorpius, this is  _murder_ we're talking about. That falls under auror jurisdiction."

         "But we need to look inside the coffin."

         "All right!" Mcgonagall's voice carried over theirs, and they instantly fell silent. She directed them to the chairs in front of her desk. "Now, tell me what you saw."

         As she took a seat, Alex said, "Vail Nightshade was at Lucius Malfoy's memorial ceremony at the Manor, and I know it was him because I saw him in Hogsmeade. And--And we saw him, in Scorpius's memory, and we heard him."

         "He killed my grandfather, Professor, and put something in the coffin. He left something there."

         "Okay, Mr. Malfoy." Mcgonagall, who could see how upset both students were, eased into her most comforting tones and said, "I will contact both your family and the Auror Department. As for you two, take a deep breath. We will get this figured out."

         Scorpius held his head in his hands. "I don't think I'm feeling so good."

         Mcgonagall walked over to her fireplace, and, as she grabbed a handful of floo powder, Alex heard her mutter, "I should really think about retiring."


	16. Chapter 16

         Because he didn't want to be alone, Albus went to Gryffindor tower with his family. Ginny even went with them so she could fill in the cousins, who, naturally, bombarded them with questions as soon as they walked through the portrait hole. Everyone's emotions bounced from scared to angry to confused and back to angry and scared. Finally, Ginny said she had to get going. Albus went with James and Fred to their room.

         "Al, how are you doing?" Fred asked. "I know you're kind of the family basket-case and all."

         Sitting on Fred's trunk, Albus ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I feel bloody awful. I don't know how we'll be expected to focus on school. And how am I going to sleep? My bloody brain won't rest. And I don't want it to. I want to figure out what's going on and where dad is."

         Fred moved to stand in front of him and held him by the shoulders. "Okay, Al, deep breaths, mate. Your father is Harry bloody Potter. Let's be real: he won't need to be found--he'll rescue himself. He'll turn up at the Ministry with Nightshade and the others apprehended. You just wait."

         "But what if that doesn't happen, Freddie? What if he  _does_ need to be rescued? And what if he's not?"

         James, who was still keeping quiet, sat down on his bed. "We can't think like that, Al. We just have to wait and be hopeful."

         "I don't know how to wait!"

         "Let's start with those deep breaths, yeah?" Fred suggested, again.

         "How's that going to help?" Albus's patience was practically non-existent.

         "For one thing, it'll give you something to focus on."

         "Hey, Fred?" James suddenly stood, staring down at a piece of paper in his hands. "Did you notice anyone come up here while we were meeting with Mcgonagall?"

         "Uh, no," he said. "Now, Al, please, breathe. Like this. Are you even listening to me?"

         Albus glared at Fred. Fred smiled back. Neither paid much attention to James as he slipped out of the room.

 

* * *

 

         "Maybe you should go lay down," Alex said. Scorpius was looking paler than usual, and it worried her. "I can bring you food from the kitchens later."

         "Yeah, that might be best. Are you going to the library?"

         "I better. Professors have been sympathetic, but I've got some work to catch up on."

         He nodded. "All right, I'll see you later then."

         They split ways, both of them bogged down with concerns. Alex hated how helpless they all were. There wasn't anything they could do because they were here at school and unqualified to track down evil wizards. It was aggravating.

         And Alex was so frustrated with how slow-going it was to simply walk. She was a runner, for goodness sake, and now she might as well have been crawling around the castle. Bloody Nightshade and his bloody dark curse.

         Alex was so lost in her angry thoughts that she didn't notice James until he was right beside her.

         "If you wanted to pass secret notes with me, Alexandra, all you had to do was mention it."

         She glared up at him but didn't say anything. Right, like she wanted to deal with him right then, too.

         He held up the note she'd left by his pillow and said, "And to answer your question, I didn't tell Al a thing. He kind of talked his way into the realization, prompted by Fred."

         "Oh, no, Fred knows, too?" Her frustrations seemed only to be growing. "Merlin's beard, James, why don't you just go ahead and tell your whole family all the dirty secrets?"

         "Wait a minute before you suggest anything really unnecessary." He gave her a condescending look. "Fred doesn't know. Al seems to have enough wisdom to know when to cut himself off. At least, verbally. Mentally...well, you know how he is."

         Alex huffed and stared straight ahead. "Well, I guess, since you answered my inquiry, you can leave me alone now."

         "Alexandra," James said, sounding near exasperated, "will you get it into your stubborn mind that I have no intentions of leaving you alone?"

         "Don't call me stubborn."

         "Fine, you beautiful, brilliant witch, what would you like me to say?"

         "James, stop teasing."

         He gently grasped Alex's elbow, silently requesting her to stop so he could look at her and she at him. "Alexandra, please, believe me when I say I'm not teasing. Would you like me to go swipe some Veritaserum to put your mind at ease about what I'm saying? I think it would shock you, but I'd do it."

         Unsure of what to do, Alex searched James's expression. The pounding of her heart and his words filled her ears. "Why would it be shocking?"

         "Wouldn't you find it shocking to hear that I've never been able to get you out of my head, even when I messed everything up last year and pushed you away? Isn't it shocking to hear me own up to that, own up to being a jerk? Shocking that I, James Sirius Potter, the boy with an ego big enough to fill every nook in this castle, admit to being wrong in more ways than I even realized? And not even wrong but having been a right ass? It's no wonder you keep pushing me away, and I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I'm sorry I was afraid to be committed to you. I'm sorry I decided the best reaction was to belittle you and brush you off in rude, unjust ways. I'm sorry, Alexandra, that I took my cowardice out on you. Can you forgive me? Is this shocking to you, yet? Can I shock you one more time and tell you that I'm still ridiculously in love with you?"

         In fact, she  _was_ shocked, frozen by these revelations. "James..."

         "You don't have to say anything even remotely kind to me. I guess, I just need to know that I'm forgiven."

         At his sweet imploring, Alex knew she had to answer him. Up until this point, she had not thought about forgiving him, so she hadn't forgiven him. But she either forgave him right then or kept holding onto her anger and hurt. And what was the point of holding onto those things? Her mind fought her heart, the former clinging to pride and the latter wanting her to hold onto this sudden hope, instead. Because, if she was finally, fully honest with herself, she'd never gotten over James. She'd never been able to get him completely out of her heart, though she told herself she had.

         But holding onto hope felt dangerous because there was risk. Risk in believing James. Risk in falling. And she was no Gryffindor.

         She was still a girl, though, who wanted to move on from the past, so she let out a deep, freeing breath and said, "I forgive you, James."

         Nothing but pure joy caused him to smile down at her. "Friends then?"

         Alex nodded. "Friends."

         "More than friends?"

         Giving James a look, she said, "Don't push your luck, Potter." But then she cracked a small smile, too, and they walked to the library together.


	17. Chapter 17

         "So, it seems like you're on better terms with the Potter we're supposed to not really care for," Scorpius commented the next evening at dinner after Al had excused himself to go chat up Alice. Her cousin, Alex thought, would be the one to notice this subtle change, though it had only manifested itself, so far, in Alex and James having a brief, civil conversation about Quidditch earlier in the afternoon.

         She shrugged. "He apologized to me yesterday."

         "And?"

         "We decided we could be friends."

         "You know I'm concerned, right?"

         "Would you even be a good brother figure if you weren't?"

         He took a drink of his pumpkin juice and narrowed his eyes at her. But then he just wiped his mouth with his napkin and said, "Well, part of me is suspicious, so I'm still going to hate the boy."

         Alex snorted. "You do that."

         After dinner, the cousins and Rose tucked themselves away in the library. They were just getting settled when Rose asked, "Scorpius, yesterday Lily mentioned something about you speaking to Mcgonagall about using a pen something? What was Lils talking about?"

         "Oh, yeah, a pensieve." He lifted a hand to smooth hair back from his forehead. "It's a device that allows you to review memories. I don't know a whole lot about it. Alex knows more."

         "Really?"

         Alex nodded as she laid out her textbook, ink, and quill. "I don't know a whole lot, either. I just read about them one time in a book. It was incredibly cool to use it."

         "Oh, you viewed a memory, too?" asked Rose.

         "I went with Scor into his. We were looking for something."

         "Did you find it?"

         Scorpius nodded. "We did. Basically, it's led the aurors to my grandfather's dead body where they found a strange, magical item that Vail Nightshade had tucked under his arm at the memorial service."

         "Nightshade?"

         "Yep." With a sigh, Scorpius began pulling parchment and writing utensils out of his bag. "But, so far, they haven't been able to figure out what the item does. They can tell it's wrapped in dark magic, but I'm not even there and I could have told them that. But, I have been told, they have a team of Unspeakables working on solving this mystery."

         Rose made a face in distaste. "And, in the meantime, your father and my uncle are still missing. Anyway, I'd love to ask you more about your pensieve experience some time, but not when we have essays to write about Snargaluff pods."

         The three of them dove into their work then and stayed focused until it was time for Scorpius and Rose to get back to their dorms and for Alex to report for rounds. Though being paired with her meant rounds took longer because they couldn't walk as fast, Lysander didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was incredibly patient with her, giving her a hand when the stairs were particularly laborious for her. As patient as he was, Alex wasn't and just wanted to wrap up their patrol because she was tired.

         But, as they were walking down the second floor corridor, Lysander stopped, cocking his head to the side and staring down at the floor. Alex felt she didn't have time for him to go into a digression about nargles or whatever and was about to tell him so when he said, "This is water."

         "What?"

         "Water. On the ground. Don't you see this puddle we're about to step in?"

         Then, in the dim light, she did see the water. It was stagnant, and there was a decent amount of it. "Where do you think it's come from?"

         "Well, isn't that the girls' lavatory right up there? That seems like a logical place for a leak. We should probably check it out."

         The last thing Alex wanted to do was step in toilet water and be responsible, in some way, for a messy bathroom, but such were the duties of a prefect. So, she and Lysander stepped around the puddle as much as they could to get closer to the bathroom entrance.

         It was dark inside, and, as soon as they both said  _lumos_ , the light coming from their wands showed them they weren't alone.

         Moaning Myrtle, the ghost everyone tried to avoid, was watching them curiously. "Are you here to follow after Harry?"

         "I'm sorry, what?" Alex asked. She held her wand up a little more to try and get more range with her light, which made Myrtle wince and look away. "Oh, sorry."

         "But what were you saying about Harry? Harry who?" Lysander questioned.

         "The  _only_ Harry worth mentioning," Myrtle giggled. "Harry Potter, of course."

         Shivers went down Alex's spine. "Harry Potter? Harry Potter was here? In this bathroom?" Making a quick spin, she made a cursory glance of the lavatory. It didn't look like anyone else was in here. As she was spinning back to face Myrtle, she noticed something odd about the sink station. Was that a gaping hole on one side of it?

         "Merlin's beard," Lysander whispered. He, too, was staring at the sink station. "Alexandra, do you know what that is?"

         "No offense, Lysander, now is not the time for you to bring up one of the many myths you know."

         "But this isn't a myth. This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

 

* * *

 

         Ten minutes later, they were still standing in the girls' bathroom on the second floor, but they had company. Alex had sent her dragonfly patronus up to Mcgonagall, who had come running with Professor Longbottom and Professor Flitwick. All three of the teachers were tensely quiet as they made sure the room didn't have any traps laid out in it.

         "And you two didn't see anything suspicious as you were patrolling the other parts of the castle?" Flitwick asked.

         "Nothing, sir," said Lysander.

         Alex didn't want to seem nervous, but she couldn't help it. If Myrtle was right about Harry Potter having been and probably still being in the castle, which she most likely was, that meant Nightshade or one of the felons must be with him. Maybe all of them were here. "What...what are we going to do?"

         "Well, you and Mr. Scamander are going to report back to your common rooms. I'll send an alert throughout the castle that everyone needs to stay in their dormitories," Mcgonagall said.

         She nodded to the Headmistress but then didn't move as Professor Longbottom faced the bathroom's ghost. "Myrtle," he said, "did you see Harry come in here alone?" Alex needed to hear the answer.

         "He certainly was not alone!" She giggled, again. It really was an unnerving sound.

         "Who was with him?"

         Mcgonagall and Flitwick had also stopped what they were doing to wait for Myrtle to answer the question. She tilted her head like she was thinking. Then she said, "I didn't recognize any of them, but there were three, strange looking wizards and one woman. No, wait!" She twirled around in the air. "There was another. And I recognized him!"

         It seemed like Professor Longbottom had to hold back a sigh. "Well, who was it?"

         "The blonde boy from the days when there was war over everyone's blood. He was so sad back then."

         "Myrtle," Professor Longbottom spoke her name slowly, "are you talking about Draco Malfoy? Was Draco with Harry?"

         Once again, she giggled. Once again, it grated on Alex's nerves. "Yes, of course, I'm talking about Draco!"

         Professor Flitwick shook his head. "But what could they possibly want with the Chamber of Secrets? The basilisk has been dead for quite some time now."

         "It is a place birthed by dark magic, so it is a place where dark magic is more likely to be accessible," Mcgonagall said, grim. Then she spoke, again, to Alex and Lysander and ushered them to the door. "Please, hurry back to your dorms."

         Out in the corridor, Lysander gave Alex an uncertain look. "Ravenclaw tower is in the opposite direction of the dungeons, but will you be all right getting down there by yourself? I know you're unable to move terribly fast."

         "Don't worry abut me, Lysander." Alex waved him off, already starting in the direction of the dungeons. "You head up to the tower--and quickly, like Mcgonagall said. I'll be fine." In all honesty, she was worried. Normally, she liked these quiet hours when Hogwarts was still and silent. But she didn't like the idea of walking through these halls with no one else about while evil wizards were somewhere on the premises.

         Then he headed off, saying, "Maybe you are more Gryffindor than you think, Alexandra."

         She wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she just kept walking. Every shadow that stretched out towards her and every noise that wasn't the sound of her own steps made her afraid. How could Lysander think there was even a little courage within her?

         And then, in the middle of the hallway, it was like she ran into a wall. But it wasn't a wall. It was solid yet warm and a little soft. It was like cloth. Like the form of a...person. And she could hear breathing. Before she could stop herself, Alex screamed.

 


	18. Chapter 18

         James threw off the cloak he was under and clamped a hand over Alex's mouth. It looked like he wanted to laugh, but he didn't. What he did was whisper, amusement coloring his voice, "Quiet down, you ninny. Do you want Filch to come running?"

         Hardly able to catch her breath after the fright, Alex glared and said, "James, you prat, do you know how terrifying that was?"

         "To be honest, you seemed terrified before I scared you."

         "Can we not talk about this out in the open?" Alex looked behind him and back over her shoulder.

         "Where are you expecting us to go?"

         "I...I don't know. I just want to stop feeling so exposed."

         "Well," James said, tossing his cloak over the two of them and backing them into a shadowed doorway, "does this make you feel better?"

         "As long as I'm right in assuming this is your dad's Invisibility Cloak, then yes. Also, why are you out roaming the hallways after curfew? Where were you going? Please, tell me you weren't waiting around just to scare me. Because if you were--"

         "I wasn't," James cut in. "At least, it wasn't my sole intent to do that. I mean, I  _was_ looking for you because I was looking at my dad's map, and you wouldn't believe what I saw. For some reason that I'm hoping you'll explain to me, I saw you, Scamander, the Headmistress, Professor Longbottom, and Professor Flitwick standing in a girls' lavatory together.  _A girls' lavatory_. That just seemed too odd to not go investigate."

         Alex couldn't believe this boy. "James, you have no idea what you were about to investigate."

         "Well, are you going to tell me what was going on?"

         "James, your dad is or was here--and my uncle, the escaped prisoners, and Nightshade were with him. All I know is Lysander and I found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets open, and Moaning Myrtle told us the rest."

         For a long second, James was too stunned to speak. Then he sputtered, "M-my dad? My dad's here somewhere?"

         "Yes. He must be. I don't think there are multiple entrance and exit points to or from the Chamber of Secrets."

         "Okay, no more talking. You need to get on my back, and we need to go to this lavatory."

         "What? No, we can't do that. Mcgonagall told us we needed to be in our dormitories and stay there. Students could be at risk."

         "Alexandra, please, just get on my back. If my father is being held hostage somewhere inside this castle, there's no way I'm going to wait in my dorm to find out whether or not he was rescued. But I'm also not about to let you walk down to the dungeons by yourself. So, up you go."

         Alex had forgotten how, sometimes, there was no arguing with James.

         Luckily, James wasn't about to be irrational. With his experience as a master prankster, he knew exactly how to wait quietly while still being within range of his subject. It actually impressed Alex how still he was.

         Professor Longbottom and Professor Flitwick were the only ones there standing guard, and Flitwick, after a period of silence, asked, "Neville, why did you tell Minerva she should floo in Ron Weasley, too? What will he be able to do that the aurors won't?"

         Chuckling a little, Professor Longbottom asked, "You ever hear Ron talk about how he and Hermione destroyed the horcrux that was Helga Hufflepuff's cup?"

         "I can't say I heard the details."

         "Well, they destroyed it in the Chamber of Secrets with a basilisk fang. But Harry wasn't with them, so they had to open the door themselves, which, as you know, can only be done by speaking parseltongue. Harry, apparently, talked enough parseltongue in his sleep that Ron was able to get in. I would bet he'll be able to do it again for us now."

         Waiting for the aurors and Ron Weasley was taking more time than James seemed to have the patience for, and he moved them a little ways from the lavatory. Alex, who was still hanging onto him piggyback style, asked, "Will you let me down?"

         It was like he had forgotten about her completely because he said, "Oh, right. Sorry about that."

         Without him having to say it, Alex could hear the stress in his voice. She could hear that, in the heart of this lion, there was fear for his father. So, she stood at his side and grasped his hand. "Everything's going to be all right, James," she whispered.

         It looked like he was about to say something, but then Mcgonagall appeared. She walked briskly, Ron Weasley beside her and a group of people following. "I would bet they have Harry under the Imperius curse," Ron was saying. "There's nothing else that makes sense."

         "Either that or they used the right threats on him. Ginny's still safe, is she not?" Mcgonagall asked.

         "She been bouncing between the joke shop and the Burrow. Mum's hardly let her be out of anyone's sight. And the kids are here at school, so they've been safe. The Imperius is the only thing that makes sense to me."

         "What about Draco?"

         "Well, I'd say too much of his magic has been drained from him for him to do anything thanks to that bloody artifact," Ron said, inclining his head towards someone behind him. "The Unspeakables just solved that mystery this evening. Apparently, you take a family heirloom like the one Nightshade stuck in Lucius's casket and link it to the family bloodline. It's a nasty bit of dark magic that, I guess, hasn't been used in centuries and only works on purebloods. The idea is that, with the death of the patriarch--so, that would be Lucius--you can drain the magic of an entire bloodline. I reckon that's what they plan to do with Harry." The last part came out in a whisper.

         Mcgonagall's face had lost its color. "You think so? But why bring him to the castle? Why the Chamber of Secrets?"

         "Dark magic feeds off darker magic, ma'am," one of the aurors said. "We all know Salazar's intentions with the Chamber, and we've heard stories of Potter's encounter down there."

         Then all of them entered the bathroom, and things went quiet for a moment. James, who was gripping Alex's hand very tightly at that point, moved so they stood in the doorway. She had, sub-consciously, held on tighter to him, too. The news of her relatives--of Scorpius, one of the people she loved most in the world--being slowly drained of their magic was frightening and alarming.

         "Neville, mate," Ron said, "can't say I'm happy to be here, but it's good to see you."

         "Same here, mate." Professor Longbottom gave Ron a terse nod. "Are we ready to go down?"

         "Yes, let's do this," said Mcgonagall. "Everyone else ready?"

         And then they were descending into the Chamber, silently and with wands at the ready. Only when they were alone, aside from Myrtle, James whispered, "Let's go."

         "Wait, James, we can't just go after them."

         "What else are we going to do?"

         "James, we are not equipped to handle whatever situation is down there in the Chamber. We would only be getting in the way."

         "But my dad, Alex--"

         "I  _know_ you're worried about your dad and that he's down there, but what are you gonna do against dark wizards that aurors and war veterans aren't going to be able to?"

         Myrtle, who had gone back into her favorite stall, floated back out, looking around. "Who's there? Why do I still hear voices?" Frozen in the doorway, the lion and the little snake didn't do or say anything; they just watched Myrtle as she made a loop around the room and frowned at everything. "I could have  _sworn_ I heard something. Voices but--"

         She broke off as they all heard voices then. Voices that were shouting from down below. Nothing they yelled could be heard clearly, but there was a lot of noise. And then the sound of feet in a pounding run came up from the stairs. Suddenly, Nightshade emerged from the entrance opening.

         Alex inhaled sharply and a shock of fear pierced her heart as she saw the mad glint in his eyes. Then she realized he was running straight for them, but she realized it too late. He collided with them, as they were standing in the doorway. All three of them went down. And she saw, as she fell, Nightshade dropped something he'd been holding in his hands. It rolled towards her, and she crawled toward it to reach out and grab it, recognizing the item as she picked it up. It was a small bauble made of precious metals with an emerald snake coiled around it that matched perfectly with the one Alex had seen on display at her aunt and uncle's home.

         All of this--being knocked down and connecting mental dots--happened in a matter of seconds, and she realized she wasn't under the protection of the cloak, anymore. Scrambling to get back on her feet, she glanced around, panicked, for any sign of James, but he was still invisible. In the very brief time it'd taken her to stand and assess, NIghtshade had gotten back on his feet, as well, and he raised his wand at her.

         " _Confringo_!" Nightshade shouted at her, and she just barely missed getting hit by his blasting curse.

         Ducking and moving to the side, she pointed her wand at him, saying, " _Expelliarmus_!" but he was able to avoid it.  _Think, think, think, you bloody coward_ , Alex lectured herself. And she was so scared. It didn't help that, though she was moving, it wasn't all that fast.

         " _Stupefy_!" she heard James shout, but it was still not effective against the grown wizard.

         Alex cast a quick shield spell to defend herself from another curse, the entire time trying to figure out which spell to use next. It was like her whole mind had gone blank.

         And then she was falling to the ground, again, tripping over something that was seemingly not there on the ground. She didn't know what to do, and she couldn't think of all the right spells. Then, to further distract her, the bauble came loose in her hands thanks to her stumbling. She ran forward trying to catch it because it seemed like an important thing, at the moment. Frustrated and scared, she threw the only spell she could think of--" _Rictusempra_!"--at Nightshade, at the same time, failing to catch the trinket.

         The bauble crashed to the ground, getting hit with Nightshade's  _confringo_ , and smashed into a hundred tiny pieces. At its breaking, a rush of energy blasted forth from it, sending a gust of intense coldness through Alex that made her feel like something was ripped and torn away from her. It also threw Nightshade to the floor, again. 

         James, seizing a moment of opportunity, threw off the cloak, pointed his wand at Nightshade, and tried again. " _Stupefy_!" 

         This time it worked.

         And, as they stood over Nightshade's stiff, still body, James broke out in a fit of laughter that seemed uncontrollable. Alex couldn't believe, at a time like this, he would find something that hysterical.

         "What could you possibly be laughing at?" she hissed. She felt like a decade of her life had just been scared off of her. She also realized her body felt incredibly light. Incredibly pain-free.

         "Ric--" James laughed even louder. " _Rictusempra_? You used a  _tickling_ charm on a dark wizard?"

         Just then, Professor Longbottom, followed by Mcgonagall and Ron, came hurrying up from the Chamber. It took them a moment to comprehend the situation they'd stumbled upon and to catch their breaths.

         And James, still laughing and probably sounding like a lunatic to everyone who didn't understand what he could be laughing about, spoke to the Headmistress, saying, "Professor Mcgonagall, whenever you need a new Defense teacher, Alexandra here would be a great fit."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final installment of this little story, and I just wanted to say thank you all for your love and comments!

         "So, the two of you apprehended Nightshade?" Rose, doubtful, looked between Alex and James the next morning at breakfast.

         The Slytherin trio had opted to join the Gryffindors at their table for the meal since stories were running wild around the school about what had happened the night before, and it was easier to face all the Potter-Weasley inquiries at once.

         "Yes," James said. "We apprehended Nightshade and received a lecture from Mcgonagall on reckless behavior and unnecessary risk. But we each got a considerable amount of House points and the dads have been found, so everyone's winning."

         It was true--Harry, who had been under the Imperius curse, and Draco, who would slowly have to regain his full magical strength since the bauble broke and released him and his bloodline from the curse, had been safely recovered from the Chamber of Secrets. The aurors were going to begin interrogations today, so they were going to get more answers behind what the felons were trying to accomplish and why. But, though those details were pending, everyone was eating breakfast considerably less stressed.

         "Wait, so what happened to cure you of your pain?" Scorpius asked, turning to his cousin.

         Alex shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It had something to do with the curse in the bauble. Is it possible for one piece of dark magic to cancel out the effects of other dark magic?"

         "I suppose it could," Rose mused, "though I'm not sure how that would work. It's fascinating. I'll have to do some research, maybe ask my mum."

         "Can we talk about how it was the  _two of you_?" Dom asked, and a chorus of agreements went up.

         With a quick, shared look, James took over answering, again. "I was studying the map and happened to think it curious that Alexandra and Scamander were standing in a girls' bathroom with some of our professors late at night."

         Fred started laughing. "Yeah, I probably would have checked that out, too."

         "Well," Dom said, a sly look in her eyes, "don't you two make quite the team."

         Alex blushed and was saved from saying anything by Rose realizing the time and saying they all should be going to class. On their way out, Scorpius put an arm around Alex's shoulders. He gave her a quick side hug before letting her go. She was immensely pleased to see her cousin at ease, again. And Albus, who was waiting for Alice, was more relaxed than she'd seen him in a while.

         Before turning the corner to head off to his own class, James, who was ahead of her, looked back. His gaze lingered for a moment, meeting hers, and then he was gone around the corner and she and Scorpius were going in the opposite direction. She wasn't sure what to do about James still. They were friends, but she couldn't fool herself, anymore. She'd held his hand last night. That was something friends could do, right? She maybe could get away with categorizing that as such, though it wasn't something she ever did with Albus and Scorpius?

         Clearing his throat, Scorpius asked, "Was there more to James's explanation, Alex?"

         "Not really." Her voice was soft because she felt tired. Tired from the late night and tired that her heart still wasn't finding all the peace and answers she wanted. "I just..."

         Scorpius smirked, a knowing expression on his face. "You just want to stop having feelings for the bloody boy?"

         Blushing, again, she asked, "Can we please not talk about it?"

         "I feel like we should."

         "Why?"

         "Because, if you don't talk about it, you'll brood, and it'll make you unhappy." His tone was firm, and Alex didn't say anything. Scorpius took that as confirmation of his point. "So, what's this really about? Why don't you want to acknowledge your feelings for James?"

         In a small voice, Alex asked, "Doesn't it seem silly to have feelings for him? After what he's done? I can and have forgiven him, but it's a completely other thing to forgive and then return to the person who hurt you."

         Scorpius sighed. "As much as I don't want to defend the boy, I'm going to point out that James does seem like he intends to treat you well, even if you're just friends and nothing more. But," he held up a finger, "you can still count on me to dislike him, unless you present a very strong argument on his behalf. Then, and only then, might I be swayed."

         Bumping him affectionately with her shoulder, she said, "You're ridiculous."

         Alex thought about what Scorpius had said regarding his hunch about James's intentions as her friend through the rest of the day. Between the exhaustion that made her mind feel fuzzy and the load of information given to her as she went from class to class, she wasn't able to devote as much of her mental capacity to those thoughts as she wanted, though.

         Albus, too, pondered the re-blossoming friendship between one of his best friends and his brother because, by that point, he was noticing it. He saw the way James looked at Alex when he thought no one was aware. He also saw the conflict in Alex's eyes when she stole glances at James. There were still many things Albus didn't know about what had happened between the two of them, but he didn't need to in order to know that he really wanted them to figure something out. He really wanted them to be bold and brave enough to love each other because he was certain that's what he saw in every unguarded look that passed between them.

         A few afternoons later, Albus even mentioned something to his big brother as they were walking outside to join the rest of their family for after-class shenanigans. "Have you asked Alex to be your date to the Halloween party, yet?" he asked.

         James narrowed his eyes at him. "Why would you ask that?"

         "Oh, no reason," Albus said, playing it cool and shrugging, "I just keep hearing Lils talk about how one of these days she's going to set Alex up with Goldstein."

         "Lily better not," James's practically growled.

         "Maybe you should get around to asking her then."

         James didn't have a response. Rather, he seemed uncharacteristically contemplative.

 

* * *

 

         When Sunday morning rolled around, Alex was all too happy to rise earlier than the majority of her peers to go wander outside. Of course, she had that quest for the perfect picture of Hogwarts on her mind.

         She was standing near Hagrid's pumpkin patch considering this new angle when she heard, "Fancy running into you out here this early, Alexandra."

         For the first time since the summer she was fifteen, she let the butterflies she felt upon hearing James's voice flutter freely. Sparing him a glance before returning to her notebook, she said, "Yes, what a coincidence." Then she glanced at him, again, having realized he was holding something. It was his broom. "Have you just finished with a nice, morning flight, or are you going now?"

         "Well, actually, this is me hoping  _we're_ going now." He gave her his most charming smile.

         Instantly, Alex's defense was up, and she held her notebook against her chest like some kind of shield that would repel James's charisma and persuasion. "Oh, no, James.  _We_ are not going anywhere on a broom."

         "I remember you said that before, and I also remember you ended up coming with me and thoroughly enjoying yourself." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair back from her forehead. Softly, he said, "Come on, Alexandra. Let me show you the perspective you've been looking for."

         And Alex did her own remembering--recalling how, alone with James, it had always been hard for her to resist his suggestions. It had been hard for her to want to when she'd relished being near him.

         For the sake of her pride in this moment, though, she pushed down her feelings and said, "Fine. I'll come with, but only because I'm determined to create--"

         "The perfect picture," James finished for her, smiling. "I know."

         That's how Alex found herself, mere minutes later, flying through the air with the boy she'd previously sworn was the biggest heart-breaking jerk she'd ever had the misfortune of meeting. He'd tucked her notebook away, so she held onto him with both her arms, both out of fear and necessity. Leaning into him, she felt the strong muscles of his back and smelled his familiar scent that reminded her of the ocean she loved so much. She, in a moment of boldness, put her head on his shoulder, pressing her cheek against his neck.

         He leaned into her a little, too, and asked, "You okay back there?"

         "Doing fine."

         "Just fine? I bring you all the way up here, Alexandra, and all you have to say is you're doing fine?" The humor in his voice was evident. "Well, what do you think of the view, at least?"

         To be entirely honest, it was breathtaking. James hovered over the Black Lake, and they faced the castle. Everything--really  _everything_ \--was within their scope. Hogwarts had never looked more like home.

         But what she said was, "It's fine, too."

         Scoffing, James muttered, "You are a difficult witch to satisfy."

        He was mindful of her fear of heights and the uncertainty she felt about brooms and flying, so they came back down a minute later, landing softly on the lake shores. A few, long seconds of silence stretched between them as they just stared at each other. Then James asked, "Some perspective, huh? Was it what you needed for your drawing?"

         Alex pictured their bird's eye view and smiled. "It just might be perfect."

         Again, James pretended to be aghast. "Might be perfect? Merlin's beard, what are you looking for?"

         She walked up to him, taking him by the arms and shuffling him around a little. Once she was satisfied with where he stood, she took a step back. He, facing the lake, gave her a look that seemed to say he thought she was crazy but he adored her, anyway; she, facing the castle, kept holding his gaze. "There," she said, "I think this might be what I've been looking for."

         James closed the gap between them, bringing up a hand to touch her cheek. Quietly, almost painfully, he confessed, "Merlin, I've missed you, Alexandra. May I...well, I know this is something that falls beyond the realm of just friendship, but may I kiss you now?"

         Because the words of confirmation seemed lost to the butterflies that then seemed to flutter in her mind, too, Alex simply nodded. She met him halfway and wondered at how this one, messy-haired Potter managed to maintain such a claim on her heart.

         When they separated, James had another question. "Will you be my date to the Gryffindor Halloween party?"

         "On one condition," she said.

         "What?"

         "We have to go as Westley and Buttercup."

         As he leaned in for another kiss, James said, "As you wish, my beautiful, brilliant witch."


End file.
